If You Like Red So Much Why Wear Black?
by G 9000
Summary: This is pretty much as generic as it can be, you know with the gang going on adventures again after the whole Lucifractor explosion. They'll be fighting the council, vampires, aliens, bad fashion sense and even themselves, oooooh deep. Oh and can't forget the power boosts! And best of all no ships, nah just joking. Or am I? So will you join the gang on their new journeys?
1. Is it because you like trolling?

**Well, since I've learned how to somewhat type and actually writing a story's not a pain anymore I've decided to write one or two stories now, before I mysteriously disappear again, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ah, Whitechapel with its beautiful trees, old houses, new houses, houses...trees, oh and also notable is the big bright purple sky! Why purple you may ask? Well the obvious answer is a weather balloon of course, well at least that's the bullcrap the bearded guy was feeding a the reporter after the huge ass explosion.

"Miss for the third time, I'm telling you a purple experimental weather balloon of ours hit a plane and its paint pealed off making it look like an explosion when it fell towards the ground then because of the hot weather it turned into vapor, covering the sky and making it look purple." This was of course explained with the help of wide hand gestures and 'whoooosh' sounds.

Now the journalist lucky enough to get an on-scene report from the heart of the disaster considered herself extremely lucky for being near the scene of the explosion and she'd be damned if she let anything happen. So of course an old guy with a white beard and a clearly fake blond mustache over his real mustache, wearing a suit over what appeared to be a wizard cloak, with a freaking staff in his hand, would appear out of nowhere blocking any and all access to the scene while waiving around an FBI badge. Of course this all made her angry. She remembered her coworkers' words when she told them she was near the explosion.

"Wow Jenny I'm so jealous you got such a cool story for your first reportage" or "Make sure you don't get too high on beginners' luck it'd be a pain to get you down the next day". Beginners' luck her ass! Before she knew it she had the bearded bastard by the collar and was shaking him so hard, he was getting dizzy.

Then she remembered there were pesky things like 'laws' and 'lawsuits' so she decided to shake him just a little bit more. That's until they both heard screaming behind them. Turning around they only saw a blur pass by screaming what appeared to be the name 'Ethan' in an angry sounding voice. The journalist suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside and a small smile unconsciously graced her lips. Beginners' luck indeed! "Now what pray tell me was that Mr. FBI agent sir" she said childishly.

The guy just looked completely seriously at the camera and said with a bang "That, was our new weather balloon prototype, it's still on a test period. It's high speed is designed specifically to measure the temperature precisely in every single part of the city. Unfortunately I do not know what this 'Ethan' is code for". On the other side of Whitechapel the elderly Grandma Weir was holding a phone number in one hand and a phone in the other while staring at the TV, her expression blank. While back in our side the reporter's eye twitched. She couldn't use this since the bastard was obviously lying to her and she needed an interesting story but other authorities obviously weren't coming, so she sighed and turned to the camera smiling.

"Now please tell me mister what is that thing in your hand, another weather balloon perhaps?" she said jokingly hoping for something she could use to avoid complete disaster.

"Why actually it is. Although it's still a prototype it's showing remarkable results in telling the weather. And it's advantages consist of the fact that it's hand-held, which allows for..." he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his kneecaps. He turned to the reporter and saw her retracting the leg she'd kicked him with, he looked at her face and noticed it extremely flushed. "I can't take this mockery anymore just...just burn the tape, we'll say the other channel got here before us" the obviously irritated reporter left in a hurry, her eyes slightly teary.

Before she disappeared completely she glared him down so hard, he lost consciousness just long enough to have a terrifying nightmare with that glare coming from all directions. The cameraboy trailed behind her "Um Jenny we're like, the only news channel in town..." but wizard dude didn't notice, he was too lost in himself. . Wizard dude's head was telling him he'd done a reasonably good job with diverting the attention from the destroyed building, his heart on the other hand...

{*********G*********}

In the vampire council room there were lots of different rooms for lots of different purposes. One such room was the court room. Since vampires couldn't take some of their more delicate disputes to court for obvious reasons the council decided to just build their own court in hopes to minimize property damage. They even had a judge to go with the room, a judge who was strangely absent.

'Probably the huge explosion that was gonna blow him to pieces' Ethan pondered on the possible reason for his absence while ignoring Erica who was screaming at him. 'Or maybe he saw Erica coming and evacuated' he deadpanned while shaking his head at something Erica had said.

Erica on the other hand didn't even notice the absence of the judge as she was preoccupied with thinking new ways to call Ethan a cock-sucking bastard. Ughhh! She was just so goddamn angry!

Ethan, although completely terrified at first currently had a cool head and was calmly asserting the situation. He wouldn't lose to Erica that was for sure. It wasn't his fault her stupid books were destroyed, if anything, she should be thanking him, he'd saved her boyfriend of the week in the process for pet's sake and she was damn well gonna thank him for it!

Erica was no problem but then there was Anastassia. She was apparently way pissed at him over the whole fiasco, which wouldn't have been a problem... had the judge been there, but now that he was gone for awhile so the head of the council had to take his place. And guess who that was.

Just then he felt an overwhelming presence enter the room. He wanted to turn around but his body was frozen. He was scared and he was shaking and no matter how much he tried he couldn't even move a finger. That said he was glad he brought Benny with him "Where's your robe Your Honor? I was really looking forward to seeing it on you, it'd look like a wedding dress on your delicate figure". Ethan felt the presence being slightly lifted. Ethan turned around and saw Anastassia looking just a bit irritated "That stinky old oversized bathrobe is beneath one of my status, Weir".

The fact was she had come to the court room in just a black T-shirt and jeans. Although now that he thought about it he imagined Anastassia in a judge robe, with the back dragging 3 meters behind her and with her tripping on the front non-stop. He felt for her he really did. That didn't stop the snicker from escaping his lips though. Like a wedding dress indeed! He turned to Benny who was giving him thumbs up, and smiled.

He turned around with his head held high, brimming with confidence and looked Anastassia in the eyes. Big mistake! It was like looking at the pits of hell themselves. He felt like he was melting and if he stared for just another second, he thought he'd be a goner. The next thing he knew he was staring at his feet, with the only reason for him not bowing down on the spot in terror being his previous encounters with the supernatural. As this happened Anastassia calmly finished her walk to the front and sat in her place.

She felt proud of herself. Ethan who was before her was trembling, just as is just for someone who had committed the atrocity he had. The temporary judge from hell then slammed her hammer against the desk so hard the whole room shook "Now let's prosecute this scumbag so I can finally go home and relax, not to a vampire book obviously" she looked profoundly furious. What were Ethan's arguments again?

Now then some backstory needs to be revealed to understand those two's wrath. You see when Ethan entered Stern's mind he got wind of his plans to destroy all vampires so he planted a subconscious command in his mind. So instead of destroying all vampires in Whitechapel he destroyed any and all vampire _stories_ in Whitechapel. Naturally there were some people who liked this "Yeah now all the bitches can't talk to me about sparkly vampires and shit, not that I have girls that talk to me except Sarah and Erica and now that I think about it they never do breach the subject, dammit I'm a loser" some who were neutral "Eh" Sarah and Jessie hummed indifferently causing one to shudder and the other to leer. And finally there were some who were furious when told "He did what?".

And this is the story of how Ethan wound up in vampire court for saving the vampires of Whitechapel.

Naturally there were some arguments in his favor like saving every vampire that didn't escape Whitechapel. But he did destroy the head vampire's favorite books so he had to pay dammit!

Erica felt like this was the right time to speak with the way Ethan was trembling. She might as well get it over with. "Your majesty I'd like to request Ethan be sent to prison on the account that he loves dicks but won't admit it. This is the least we could do for the 'savior of Whitechapel'" she spat the last words.

Ethan was still trembling and barely glanced at Erica when he spoke. His voice trembling more that even his body "I-i-i object I'm p-p-perfectly straight, just look at my... computer history and y-y-you'll see m-m-miles of straight porn."

Erica stared at him victoriously. She was obviously having fun with this. "Well you know what's in straight porn: dicks, that's what, and you know who likes them? Girls and gay guys! Although now that I think about it being the first would explain that wimpy body of yours."

He just stared at Erica, at a loss for words Anastassia had completely driven him into a corner. He didn't realize she was this scary. She, she, she... As he stared at her he realized something. She wasn't Anastassia. She wasn't nearly as powerful or nearly as scary. She was just Erica Jones, his somewhat scary friend that always barks but rarely bites (them at least). He also realized something. His fight wasn't currently with Anastassia it was precisely with that Erica Jones. He still felt the overwhelming pressure from Anastassia, but somehow it didn't matter.

His body had realized it. It wasn't fighting the scary vampire at the podium it was fighting plain old Erica Jones! As a result the trembling was now barely visible and it even accented his anger. He met Erica's confident eyes with his own "Wait now you're accusing me to hide yourself. Come on we all know why you wear so much make-up _Eric_ ".

An eerie silence followed for longer than was deemed normal. Suddenly that silence was completely demolished by the sound that resonated across the whole room. That sound was the sound of the bones in Ethan's raised hand cracking under the might of Erica's slap. Ethan felt a lot of things in that moment: pain, regret and just a little bit fear. But most of all he felt the adrenaline rushing inside his blood. He had chosen to fight instead of run and he was damn well gonna fight.

Erica on the other hand felt shock. She'd expected a lot of things out of Ethan and she was mentally prepared for each one. Had he ran she would've mocked him for his cowardice, had he ducked and delivered a punch an inch from he face she would have brushed him of and continued the process and so on and so on... But take her punch straight on, where was that coward Morgan and who was this bastard! She decided to just pull back and pretend nothing had happened. She retracted her hand back and started to turn around, but then she she felt a tug on her arm.

She instantly turned around and met Ethan's eyes with a glare, only for it to crumble beneath his completely white eyes. She was just about to shutter something out of shock when he cut her off "Don't underestimate me...". And then her world turned white, but before her feet even touched the ground, she felt a pain in her cheek and heard a yell "... You Goddamn Cross-Dressing Bitch" and then she was in the court room, her back impacting the concrete floor, then she was in front of the panting and tired-looking Ethan and finally she was on top of him slamming his body against the concrete floor. Sarah wouldn't notice a few bruises on the back, right?

While all this was happening Benny was watching everything with his Benny vision on. Namely all he could see was Erica in slow motion her girly parts bouncing all over the place. Sure she was beating down his best friend but he barely registered that because I mean look at that ass it was facing him at a perfect angle, if that wasn't destiny he didn't know what was.

So obviously he had to get closer to that ass but for that he would need an excuse. Currently he had two available options: help his best friend by getting the mad vampire chick off of him, which would result in touching and touching was good, or he could pretend to help her which would result in his dear best friend getting more bodily harm. But while the first possibility was very rewarding it could also result in him not having children ever again, while the second one... yeah the second one it was.

This all resulted in a court room where the two sides were wrestling each other directly in front of the judge with the only observer kicking one side halfheartedly, his torso bent backwards at an impossible angle and leering creepily at the other side's backside.

Now some might wonder what Anastassia was doing while all this happened. Well she had the unfortunate fate of having a front row seat to a first class brawl and a bowl of popcorn at hand so she was currently too busy taking it all in (the scene that is).

As he was taking in all the pain Ethan was prepared to lose consciousness and the trial any moment now and he had somewhat accepted it. Vampire prison couldn't be that bad and... oh who was he kidding he practically cried when he saw the sudden ray of well, depression, but it was still a ray so it counted. A slight teary giggle escaped his throat as that ray of depression pulled those maniacs off of him and gave him a hand up. He quickly turned away and wiped his eyes before he faced that glorious depressive figure.

What he saw was, shocking. That ray was a little girl. And not just any little girl, it was a goth little girl with way too many cross tattoos on her. Still she saved him so he thanked her. She nodded and returned to her seat. Now that he noticed there were actually other people there. Before the fight the only people there were Ethan, Anastassia, Benny and Erica. But currently over half the seats were full and Rory was standing in the front grinning victoriously(goofily).

"E, I did what you asked these are all the vampires in Whitechapel that stayed during the explosion.". A girl from the crowd continued "And we're all here to testify for Edwin" a random guy from the back finished "Bastard did save us after all, we owe him at least this. Thank you Edward!".

Anastassia clicked her tongue and backflipped from her desk giving them all the finger from midair. She landed precisely in front of her chair. She started speaking with authority. Although her voice was quiet it could be heard by everybody. "As vampire council head I cannot let this sin against me go unpunished so as of now I find Ethan Morgan..." she raised her hammer over her head and everyone held their breath. Ethan didn't even need to listen he knew what she was saying. He smiled sadly at Benny even thought he had kicked him, at Rory even though he was an idiot and even at the girl, even though he didn't know her. He probably wouldn't be seeing them all that often after all this was over so he treasured the moment.

Finally he smiled at the entrance door which was flying headfirst towards Anastassia, even though...wait what?

He followed the door with his eyes. It was as if it was in slow motion just drifting through the air. His breathing was accelerating, his eyes were burning. Could this be hope? Even if it wasn't he still clung to it. This door now represented his hope. He let out a shriek when his hope collapsed into Anastassia's desk turning his hope and the desk into hundreds of deadly wooden pieces which could all potentially kill Anastassia. His hope was awesome.

Though fortunately Anastassia had seen that attack from a mile away, so she effortlessly jumped over the desk and landed precisely in front of it as the wooden pieces pierced the wall behind her. She then heard two objects flying, one towards her the other to Erica. While it was flying she saw it. It was a book so she read the cover while it was in midair. Then she read it again, and again, and again and again and again... She just couldn't believe it. That was THE book. She was so shocked and excited it _almost_ hit her in the face. Almost, you got that!

She gracefully moved the book from her face, using the hands that had _totally caught it before it made contact_ and read it one more time. This really was it. "This is it, the special limited edition Dusk complete with scenes that were described to be too graphic to be placed in the first place. Oh I thought I'd never see my precious again!" She hugged the book against her chest a slight giggle escaping her lips followed by a light sob.

"Indeed it is, it is a special gift for Ethan who sent me two towns over just to get them" The person standing at the entrance, who was apparently responsible for the flying door walked forward revealing herself to be Sarah. "I did?" Ethan titled his head to the side and asked. He was still a little light-headed from all the brawling and power using. ''Wow thanks Ethan" Erica who had already closely examined the book hugged him and happily strolled away with her new book. On her way she noticed a cute guy sitting on a chair looking dumbly at the scene before him. That man was totally coincidentally named G 90000 (not G 9000 totally not self-insert here people). "Hey E you don't mind if I borrow him for the night? No? Thanks!" she took the guy over her shoulder and was off.

"Thanks Ethan" Anastassia always ready to troll put on a childish smile and voice and hugged him. Then she bounced away merrily with her book. Ethan went to the front, but Sarah beat him to it with a light jog, he was still feeling a little dizzy apparently, although it reduced slightly when he tuned his back to Anastassia. Sarah pulled out a book identical to theirs, put a note in his hand and winked "And he even payed them from his own wallet. Thanks for the present E" with that she started walked away. "I did" Ethan muttered to himself with a sigh while staring at the receipt in his hand.

Anastassia whose pace had been slowing down, completely stopped. Her back and Ethan's were perfectly opposite of each other. For awhile Ethan felt like they were the only people in the room, like this was the time for the final blow in their exchange. "Hey seer" she Addressed him casually. He hummed gently, knowing she would hear him. "You did know I could have at most given you a night in a private prison cell for what you did right?" she said, amusement evident in her voice. Ethan just collapsed on the floor, as their exchange was finally over, with him the loser. He had not known that.

Anastassia then turned her full attention and malice towards Sarah who had been slowly crawling along the wall in hopes of not being noticed. In simple terms she froze like a deer before a scary vampire chick hundreds of years older than it. Anastassia spoke "I expect the full price of that door and desk tomorrow evening on my desk... **In Blood** "

She turned her attention towards the remainder of the gang and smiled gently "Thank you all for the help and sorry for the trouble." She bowed lightly, while tugging reflexively on the edges of her jeans, cursing herself for not wearing a dress or at least a skirt. She then merrily spun around and started skipping towards the front door.

'This could have gone better' Ethan thought while reading the receipt in his hands, the contents of it made him raise his eyebrows, which was bad since didn't have anything to raise when he felt someone embrace him from behind. It felt kind of a cold due to the whole vampire thing but the niceness of it more than compensated that. It was the little goth girl from before "Thanks Ethan". It was weak but he heard it and it made the corners of his lips go up. Guess he did have something to raise.

He then happily put the receipt in his pocket and smiled at Sarah who was by the way still clinging to the wall. She'd apparently bought one of the books with her own money and given it to one of the girls just so she could claim hers was a present, as evident by the two books in the receipt. Sneaky girl!

Ethan then noticed that Benny was practically itching to say something, but was waiting for this mess to clear up. Ethan pondered on whether to just leave him hanging and go home and sleep but he decided against it. He stood up, but not after patting the girl on the head and smiling at her as thanks. He noticed she didn't like being touched much but decided to ignore it for now. He turned to Benny still a little unsure and nodded towards him. Benny practically exploded. "Dusk bashing party my house at eight, everyone here's invited".

A collective roar echoed around the court but was suddenly interrupted by a girl asking "Will we be bashing their crazier fans as well?" she was apparently indicating all... this. "Of course" Benny exclaimed with a toothy smile as the roar got louder. "But I've got bed time at ten" The little vampire girl protested but it was met with a collective laugh by all vampires, with her herself joining in.

That night they all had fun drinking soda and doing lots of age appropriate activities and then they all collapsed from drinking too much soda at around **10:30** **p.m.** In short it EPIC, until they had to wake up in the morning with headaches from all the soda they had drank.

That morning a janitor entered the court room, he had a mop over his shoulder and a bucket by his feet. He was ready to go. Just a broken desk and door, he noticed. And no blood stains! This had to be his lucky day. He cleaned up a bit happily humming a song, when he noticed the petrified Sarah clinging to a wall. The janitor sighed "Guess I'll fetch my spatula and trash bag".

The next morning Sarah woke up in a dumpster covered in God knows what with her door and desk bill doubled. Also she heard a couple of vampire minions talking about taking over Whitechpel. Just what a lovely morning! Oh, and also her shirt was torn just enough to reveal her boobs but not enough to show nipples, just because.

* * *

 **Well that was that, expect next chapter coming round sometime this year, or maybe next if I get kinda lazy. Till next time!**


	2. Is it because you're a badass?

**Told you it would be a long time until the next update! I don't really have much of an excuse though. In reality this was finished months ago, I just had to edit it, which took me about until today. Mostly cause of those month long breaks I like taking. Oh well. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A huge army was approaching Whitechapel at high speed. They were numerous, enough to shake the ground even. They approached Whitechapel, content on turning it into their own. However despite their huge size the defenders of Whitechapel stood firm, glaring the enemy down. Every single one of their opponents was a highly skilled vampire and all of them were carrying stakes, magic daggers, silver in every shape or form and some even had holy water in bottles.

But despite this there was no fear in our heroes' eyes, only anger. "Dammit where the hell are those bastards, Erica I get but Ethan and Benny are usually all over these kinds of things!" "Maybe they're sleeping" Our heroes conversed among themselves their phones dialing nonstop.

"If they're really sleeping I'm gonna skin their eyelids and shove light bulbs up their eyes so they never fall asleep again." Rory stared at Sarah silently and nodded, trying not to bring too much attention to himself cause he was the only one currently in the range of her rage and he liked not having light bulbs in his eyes. He was seriously praying the army would hurry up so Sarah would have someone to explode at.

"We made it" Ethan yelled as he jumped toward the grassy field. Benny behind him just fell face-first on the floor and raised his hand in triumph, smoke coming from various parts of him. They both had a red liquid dripping down from all over their bodies. But the reddest part was in fact Benny's arm which was completely covered in slimy, stinky, disgusting red jelly.

"My hand! The pain, it is killing me!"

Ethan just ignored him and went to get his bag, he did have school after all and lying around Grandma's yard wasn't really his thing. Benny just turned around and watched the bright blue sky. They'd made it dammit, he could finally turn motherfuckers into toads. Which, in fact, kind of limited the people who he could turn into toads to fathers and dildos, with some exceptions but still motherfucking toads!

Now then to clarify, Ethan and Benny had trained the whole week just to improve their magic power.

At no point did they consider checking their phones, which were and continued to be on vibration. Benny decided to skip school for the day to make a few toads and blow up a few trees. Ethan on the other hand was pretty pumped about going to school since he could now cast all sorts of illusions. That meant he could finally throw away his flaws and become popular. If he was ever gonna do it it was now or never.

* * *

Some minutes later Ethan entered the school, he'd apparently forgotten to wipe all that red goo off of him, so on the way there he'd thought of a highly complex plan. First he'd throw a green marble directly next to Matt Tucker's locker, who would arrive there at exactly 8:26 to pick up his books along with his girlfriend Sally Mally. He would then step on the marble along his way which would cause him to lose his balance, leading to his girlfriend trying to intercept his fall but failing and falling herself due to his massive biceps, which made around 59% of his body weight.

This would cause her to lose her fall on the ground and do a barrel roll towards the fabulous Ruck B. Lee who would be at the right place exactly a few seconds after 8:26. This would cause Ruck to trip and spill the herbal tea she was drinking to fly up in the air. Which in term would trigger the instinct of Brad the famous local football player, vampire-werewolf, blue eyed, blond professional boob inspector in training to leap in mid air and catch it without spilling a single drop, raising the skirts of all the girls around him, who had all conveniently decided to, on this day all wear skirts.

And while everyone stares in awe Ethan would make his way to the bathroom. But on his way Ethan would encounter the beautiful half elf Leah. She would then try to scream, thinking that he's actually covered in blood and Ethan having no other choice would put her to sleep with his awesome seer powers and carry her to the bathroom where she would wake up while he's cleaning himself. Wacky shenanigans would ensure and eventually they'd end up a couple.

She would then confide in him and tell him that her kingdom is in danger since her former pet bear turned out to secretly be her evil uncle, who'd been gathering information with which to eventually assassinate her father, the former king. And now her evil uncle was king and she needed his help to stop him. He'd then go and they'd have an adventure but in the end they'd have to fight her powerful evil uncle. Then they would be under his feet defeated after a great struggle until in the last second they realize that love conquers all and defeat him, thus becoming king and queen of the kingdom because why not? And then he'd make Benny eat an underwear sandwich against a huge sum of money.

Yup Ethan liked this plan and he was gonna accomplish it. He grabbed a marble from his pocket, but in his excitement he did not realize that he was holding a yellow marble instead of a green one. Ethan took aim, with a bunch of mathematical formulas and shapes and thingies appearing in his field of vision. But just as it was casually flying towards the intended target, a hideous road kill appeared out of nowhere and tripped. While it was falling, the marble continued on it's road which now happened to coincide with the hideous roadkill's right eye.

Before the roadkill knew it, it was on the ground screaming its lungs out since the shock from the eyeshot had distracted it from actually stopping the fall with something but its face. This resulted in the majority of the student body gathering around the roadkill to see what's up. The name of this hideous thing was Madeline and everyone hated her. Everything about her from her personality, to her loud voice, to the fact that she could barely hear a thing. Anyway Ethan didn't have time for this as it was only a matter of time until someone got over the shock, laughed at her and kicked her other eye, which would cause some people to disperse.

So that's how Ethan ended up in the bathroom. While cleaning himself he searched far and wide yet he couldn't find it in himself to be grateful or to sympathize with the poor roadkill who had become his scapegoat and it bothered him. Though dwell on it he did not.

Ethan exited the bathroom, while casting an illusion to look cool and attract attention. He thrust his hands in the air making water particles fly all around him. He was attracting more and more attention which was good so he used an illusion to make his muscles more refined, cheekbones more refined and his motion slower. The seer-man was attracting so much attention, which was good for him, since when he suddenly collapsed on the ground from the strain of using all those illusions at once, he had a whole bunch of people come ask him weather he was okay.

All except one girl who was sitting in front of her locker, with her head down, staring at something, apparently disconnected from the world. Bingo! The perfect target. Good thing that he'd planned that. No really!

Benny on the other hand had just arrived in the local forest. He stared at all the trees around him, a grin forming on his tired face, while colorful ribbons appeared from beneath his sleeve, crawled to his wrist and finally to his palm where they twisted into a perfect pentagram. He examined it slowly, feeling pleased with himself, so pleased, in fact, that he couldn't help but crack a smile. His smile then turned into a frown as he remembered what his grandma had once told him.

 _"All spellcasters have an element, something that they're particularly good at making and controlling. Most spellcasters use that element in order to channel their magic through it when casting a spell since it increases their control and power. Your element is apparently...ribbons, it's kind of weird, but at least be glad it's mass produced since an element works best if it's not magically produced. To channel magic through it you need to make it into a pattern, the most common being a pentagram, although some spells require more complex patterns." she finished talking and made a demonstration as sand came out seemingly from her skin and formed a very straight yet twisted pattern on her hand, she then snapped her fingers and the whole room turned into diamond, then gold, then back to normal, and then everything exploded and then came back together like it was in the beginning. Benny was in awe, like a child who'd just seen a firefighter save a puppy. He felt the the childish desire in him to do the cool stuff those cool grown ups were doing.  
_

 _But then it felt like those dreams were ripped straight from the very essence of his soul, leaving only his conception of reality which was literally shattered, literally when his world broke into nothingness, the fallen pieces of it descending into the cold darkness leaving him in the dark feeling cold and alone, the dreams no longer with him to warm his fragile heart. And then he felt himself doing what he could only describe as falling, until he finally ended up back in the basement with Grandma in front telling him something. He reflexively looked over to his right where he knew his best friend Ethan Morgan was seated. Barely making sense of it he noticed his best friend's left eye was completely white which usually happened after using an illusion. Feeling a need to grasp the situation he turned to Grandma who was talking about something in an apparent daze as if reminiscing about the past. But she then snapped out of it and looked directly into his eyes forcing a smile "And this, Benny is how you do a seduction spell, that will make absolutely anyone fall in love with you and I mean anyone, it's highly classified so I won't be showing it to you ever again, but it might come in useful one day so remember it well." Benny felt confused, felt betrayed, felt lost and crushed before the weight of this unholy statement, so much that in fact he lost control of his mouth and he was gaping like a shark at the dentist. But then his brain slowly kicked in and assembled all the evidence, he turned to Ethan whose left eye was still white from using his power. He then used that eye to wink at him. Benny's overtired brain saw the world shatter again, from everything breaking apart like a glass, to the sound of a crystal being smashed under the might of a concrete floor, to the feeling of coldness and emptiness as the room again lost itself in the darkness leaving only that emptiness. In other words his brain went overdrive and he fainted.  
_

Truth is she had explained this detail before that, but Ethan had tampered with his memory so he couldn't remember. Which was kind of scary when he thought about it. He shuddered at the thought of that while a pentagram glowed on his right bicep causing him to speed up. This made him forget about his worries as the breeze gently stroked his face filling his nostrils with the scent of the fresh spring trees. He got so lost he almost hit a tree but barely dodged it.

Then the pentagram on the palm of his left hand glowed and his strength to increase. He then seemingly disappeared only to reappear in front of a tree with his leg raised, adrenaline pumping through him and a wild smile on his face, a second later there was no longer a tree there, instead it was flying through the air. Then a bunch of pentagrams all over his arms glowed at once, all in red. He raised his hands at the sky and then there was fire. His vision went white from all the fire he had just started released and one to second degree burns began to appear all over his arms, in addition he was pretty sure he heard something crack from his right leg courtesy of the shock from the expelled flames, though he barely heard it over the sound of the flames. Despite this he kept on grinning because "This is freaking awesome! Wooooohahahaha!". He laughed to his heart's content as more and more flames appeared from the pentagrams. This was part due to the adrenaline suppressing the pain from all this and in part from the fact that he couldn't care because this was too freaking cools to stop!

He then stopped the the flow of fire which caused him to lose his balance and not having enough strength left to return it he collapsed backwards onto the ground. There was currently barely a ghost of a smile on his face now that the rush was gone and the pain was slowly sinking in. After getting slightly used to his current body he moved around his right leg and determined that it was indeed broken. He then looked up at the sky, his vision was white-dotted due to the fire and all he saw was white every time he blinked. Plus he saw something black coming from the sky. He chalked it up to his imagination until it literally hit him int the face. It was ash from the tree he had just incinerated. And it got in his eyes. Not to mention that his body took the shock from the sudden sight loss as an invitation to suddenly inhale. This caused him to inhale some ash which body immediately tried to reject by entering a coughing fit. And not that it helped, but all the pain, the strong pain and confusing flashes before his eyes caused him to tun to his left and roll up into a ball getting his already muddy jacket, jeans and hair even muddier, as he clenched his teeth in order not to cry. Still he had to let it all out somehow so he turned his head, overflowing with thoughts and emotions he couldn't even distinguish towards the sky and yelled, that powerful yell pumped him up pushed all else towards the back of his head besides the awesome thing he had achieved today. After that he felt another caught coming. Clenching himself further into a ball he started coughing his throat out, each cough causing a piercing pain to expel from his leg. Yet this time he smiled, despite being a coughing, painful, blind mess he smiled.  
"Ugh I think I'm gonna nap now" he muttered to himself after giving a loud yawn, his yell still echoing in the forest.

"That was all freaking Worth It"

He had done it! It turned out that popular girl Ethan had spotted was really bad at Math, and her private teacher had recently left Whitechapel, resulting in a bad grade on the Maths test for her. Plus she was a busy girl who did a lot of out of school activities so she couldn't just up and find some guy in a small town who was good at math and happened to be free in the same time period she was. What was she gonna do, this was horrible! If she kept like that she'd miss a lot of material before she got a new teacher and she'd get a bad grade for the end of the year, and if that happened her parents would be really disappointed and and and...

"Yo!" she heard a figure speak above her. She hadn't even realized recess was over and that she was on the floor crying. She saw the figure give her a hand. In a strange way she didn't feel in any way threatened by the figure so she took it and got to her feet. For some reason he felt strangely familiar to her.

"Hey you interested in having a math teacher, not to brag but I'm really good, so I'm searching for a job to get some money." The girl whose head was still facing downwards, only nodded her head and wiped some of her tears. She looked at the stranger, and agreed. There was just something about the way he said things that made her trust him, like she already knew him. She just nodded her head again and gave him her contact info. The girl then started walking towards her classroom.

"Hey wanna hang out with me and my friends later" she said as she turned around shyly with a huge blush on her cheeks, and a small teasing smile on her face. Her head was this time lifted and she made contact with the person. That person was Ethan Morgan whose daydreams were currently referencing to this moment over and over while simultaneously suppressing all those other, less desirable memories. Like the time the greeting was a bit too high pitched and she though he was a pervert and smashed his balls. Or the fifth consecutive time he swore he did everything right but she didn't invite him to join her and her friends, which caused him to explode which in tern caused her to cry and hide in the bathroom. Or the time he went a little bit overboard with the information he'd gathered from the people around which caused him to come off as a stalker. And it felt really really bad to have a girl stare at you with pure terror while shivering. He was just using an illusion to mess with her memories and made her relieve the same moment for over thirty minutes which he crammed into twenty seconds. All the while messing with her perception of him making him look more attractive and familiar to her. And all this just to achieve his selfish goals. Nothing bad really.

Unfortunately all those illusions were causing him to get pretty tired and dizzy headed. Also all that concentration was causing him to sweat excessively, which meant he had to use illusions to hide that, which made him even more tired and sweaty. Plus with this dizziness, all he wanted to do was sleep but he really needed to listen to the material for his next test. "Ugh!" he pounced his head against the table, desperately hoping against hope he wouldn't fall asleep while listening to the teacher's strangely soothing voice. And there he goes.

As Ethan was exiting the classroom, thanking whomever invented the prospect of school bells he saw Erica leaning against the wall looking all cool. Well not considering the fact that she was asleep. So with him being the good trusted friend he was, she ended up being pushed from her position and falling face first on the floor. He heard her mutter something but the floor muffed her voice so he didn't understand.

"What?"

This was apparently a big invitation as any so she jumped up got in his face and yelled "Smooth move Mr. Smoothie Mac Smoothpants." and then started laughing uncontrollably. God, she'd really wanted to say that.

 _Flashback_

 _Erica was strolling through the corridor when she saw Ethan creepily approach a girl from behind like a creep so she jumped on top of the lockers stealthily and started watching. She giggled as she watched him stare her in the eye for about half a minute. Seriously using his new power to get laid what a loser! She then giggled as the girl blushed and invited Ethan to chill with her. She then got off the locker, she'd just thought of a super epic one-liner and she wanted to tell him. She followed behind him and was just about to call him before he entered the classroom, but she was too late as he slammed the door in her face._

Ethan just stared at her staring off into space, reminiscing to moment where she was staring at him and he was staring at somebody else. He really wished he could get whatever visions he wanted not just the ones in his immediate need, anyway...

"Yo Erica snap out of it, I'm leaving" he snapped her back to the real world and tried to excuse himself, he was still angry over the whole book thing and it was clearly evident in his voice. But when he tried to get away she pulled him back by the collar and started talking.

"You do realize, you don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into right. Popularity is a dangerous game and if you don't want to get hurt you should stay back." She whispered into his ear gently, he'd never known this side of Erica before. But despite that he gave her the cold shoulder, albeit reluctantly.

He walked away to where the math girl was with her friends being all warm and welcomy and never turned back, for a moment there she saw former self walk forward, her clothes getting darker and darker with each step she takes.

She then saw a hot guy with a really low cut shirt pass by and couldn't really concentrate on more than that for the next slow five minutes it took him to get to the other end of the hallway. Why do hot people always walk so slow anyway? However, once the guy passed she was lost and confused, so she decided to go to her classroom, thus missing the battered and tired Ethan who was just heading towards his classroom, after a brief but 'successful' session of socializing.

* * *

Back with Rory and Sarah at the site of the battle ,the very ground was being torn to pieces. Who might Mother Earth have to thank for this you might ask. Well it was none other than the Reluctant Princess of Vampires herself, Sarah Fox angrily tearing through countless enemies. She was currently stopped by a rather large vampire who stood in her path and was being leered at from afar by Jessie Black, the way too old to be one but still being the Prince of Darkness, without her knowledge.

He was observing the battle along with Anastasia, who was watching the battle that might determine the fate of White Chapel with the boredom one might have when watching paint dry. She then casually shoved her hand down a servant girl's blouse and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. The girl, despite not having a blood circulation was blushing furiously and wondering weather this was really worth minimum wage.

Truth be told that girl wasn't really supposed to be here as Anastasia only needed two servants, one to act as a chair and another to carry around a really heavy chair, for her sadistic amusement of course. But while sending out orders she accidentally invited tomato face, and not wanting to admit her faults she immediately grabbed the popcorn bowl she'd made for the occasion and dumped them down her shirt.

Though she was glad Anastasia didn't like sharing cause that Jessie guy was creepy as hell. She shuddered as he pulled a fistful of popcorn out of his pants and offered Anastasia some, and even more when she accepted. She definitely did not want to become old, ever!

As for Sarah, she was pretty calm actually, those guys were here and she could finally get her anger out on somebody, she'd recently had a pretty big breakfast and in addition Rory had her back. And if things got bad she was sure Anastasia would somehow find out and save them. So she asserted the situation. She had a pretty big vampire with a huge sword in front of her and some dumbass charging at her from her right. She quickly spit the knife she had in her mouth at the small fry charging her and not even bothering to look at him she charged the big guy with the sword. He got into a stance and was about to saw her in half.

The sword went down only to be caught in Sarah's mouth which she used to twist the sword so she could look the guy in the eye when she used her teeth to smash his swords into pieces. Now the guy looked pretty tough, like a battle-hardened warrior should, but the moment he saw all those metal shards falling from her fanged teeth, along with her glowing eyes which felt like they were piercing a hole through his very soul, he quite frankly almost pissed himself. Almost! But by the time he managed to regain control over his bladder, he was already getting a stake up his heart.

Sarah however didn't have time to pat herself on the shoulder as she immediately got circled by a bunch of vampires, who had up till now patiently waiting for the two to finish. They charged her from all sides, so she was forced to fly up above them. Sarah then did a couple of backflips in midair filling her hands with the holy water balloons she had on her and raining them down on the vampires.

But unfortunately she was fighting vampires which are slightly faster than fancy midair acrobatics, so the moment it started raining balloons was the moment she was surrounded by the ten vampires which were the fastest, and got simultaneously axe kicked by every single one of them. And then a flying tree came out of nowhere and almost stabbed her chest but she managed to move the target area to the stomach. She noted the pentagram on the tree, right before she shoved her hand in it and started waving it around like a giant boxing glove at anyone who dared approach her "What the hell's a tree doing flying around in the sky!?"

A couple of minutes earlier Benny was sitting on a tree just staring around into the nothingness while his wounds healed thanks to the cream his grandma had given him. He'd tried building a cast like they did in the movies but ultimately failed and just used ribbons which he then hardened. But it was alright since he then magicked a cool looking walking staff made out of hardened ribbons so he could walk.

Anyway he was sitting on a tree when something caught his attention. It was a huge battle. From what he could make out one side consisted of a bunch of vampires armed to the teeth while the other had only two people. Benny presumed it was some sort of insane vampire council test or something. But unfortunately his leg was broken so he couldn't go over and fight. "...though that doesn't mean i cant join from here" he grinned to himself as dozens of pentagrams appeared on the nearby trees.

On the battlefield Rory was staying true to his ninja ways and was quietly hiding in the shadows, assassinating everyone he came across by quietly sneaking behind them, courtesy of Sarah's diversion. That is until someone snack behind him and sent him flying towards the forest, which was definitively not good for his heart. Good thing Sarah managed to break his fall before he reached it.

He ignored the giant tree she'd buried her hand into and thanked her as she placed him down and glared down the guy that had snack up on Rory. Sarah charged headfirst into him and slammed her fist against his causing the ground below them to crack. They fought, meeting each other blow for blow. Finally they both slammed their opponent in the face and were sent flying. But as she was flying a small smile found its way onto her face. one the other hand while the guy flew, a shadow flashed for a moment near the flying guy and a moment later he, was cut into pieces.

Then Sarah balanced herself in midair and halted her flight by kicking a random vampire in the face. But then another guy charged her and would have staked her had he not gotten cut into pieces by a shadow behind him. This gave Sarah the opportunity to finally land. She gave a brief nod to Rory who briefly appeared beside her, he of course responded with a goofy grin.

"Rory!" which was interrupted when something hard smashed against his face from above and buried it a good half meter underground. She turned toward the one that had done this and shuddered, it was Jessie. "You know, I never liked this dweeb, he was way too loud, and annoying, I'll just get rid of him for you" he said casually as he turned his back towards her and started approaching the downed Rory with a stake in his hand.

Sarah then yelled a battle cry as she lunged forward to punch Jessie in the back, which he avoided by casually leaning to the side. "A bit off mark, don't you think". Sarah smirked as a tree came flying in her general direction and then impaled itself on her extended fist. She winced in pain as the tree cut her hand but still kept her smile. "Not in the slightest" Sarah yelled before smashing the tree against Jessie, at least that's how it seemed to her until she felt a weight against her back. She turned around and saw Jessie leaning against her, a stake covered in ketchup in his hand.

He was shaking his head in what looked like disappointment, although he had a wide smile on his face. "Now now Sarah, I did not expect this from you, so off balance and so, so slow..." she glanced at the now reddened stake in his hand and feared the worst "...you know I'm honestly disappointed in you..." he couldn't quite finish the the sentence as he now had a tree buried in his face and then one buried in his stomach. Which was pretty evident in his scream which just screamed "I just got impaled" using only the letters 'a', 'h' and 'motherfucker'.

Which brings high praises to Sarah's vocal skills she was currently using to scream over that "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! **Bastard!** Why must you take everything that's precious to me! Why won't you just...?" she hit him over and over and over again, she put everything she had in her now free fists, she made him bleed so much ketchup, but then why, why was he still regenerating, why wouldn't his body give up, why was that annoying smirk still on his face, why wouldn't he just... **"Disappear!"**

She had done it! She'd finally done it! She stabbed that bastard! Right in the chest! His body wasn't moving, his wounds weren't healing. The only thing that bothered her was that annoying smirk that was still on his face. It was like the more she stared at it the more annoying it got. Was that really her imagination? Wait was that a twitch she saw? Was she just going mad? No there it was again, that annoying twitch of his mouth, it was like he was chuckling at her, his head was tilted down yet he still looked like he was looking down at her! It made her angry!

She released her hold on the ketchup covered stake and punched his prone form in the face, but the more she punched the wider the smirk got, at one point he started chuckling, and she didn't know weather she was imagining it or not! At this point she didn't care or notice the other vampires, not that they were there anyway. Just when she was about to punch him once more, she felt something catch her fist, she squeaked.

Jessie then stood up, the stake still in his chest and Sarah's arm firmly squeezed in his hand. She was scared? Why wouldn't that bastard just disappear already? Why? A single tear escaped her eye, true it was ketchupy and painful, since vampires didn't have the luxury of crying for real. Along with using mirrors! And having human friends! And having a normal life! And... She tried punching him again, but he caught it with the same exact hand he had her other hand in and chuckled.

"You know you can't just get rid of me that easily right Sare" he grabbed a random knife lying about on the ground and gently glazed her throat with it, not really exerting enough pressure to draw blood.

"I'm in every breath you wish you took"

He glazed her cheeks, right below the eyes "I'm in every mirror you look at"

He put the knife right between her eyes and lightly pushed, balancing it against her with his index finger "I'm in your every goal, ambition...nightmare"

He then dropped the knife and let it fall until it reached her chest where he caught it. He then smirked at her terrified and trembling form. Jessie then licked the knife, drawing some ketchup from his tongue. He then started tracing a heart over where her heart was, pushing the knife as hard as he could without having to pierce her skin, with his own ketchup acting as ink "I'm in your every emotion: love, fear, anger, lust, desire, hatred, I'm in the center of every single one of them. Yet you think you can possibly kill me. While you know the only way to get rid of me from your life..."

He moved the knife to the center of the heart he'd drawn and pushed hard enough to draw a little ketchup. He then placed her hand over the knife and whispered into her ear with a smirk "...the only way to remove me from your heart, you know what it is." She clenched the knife and he let go of it, instead putting his hand over hers.

"I..." Sarah clenched the knife tightly. "I..." she was interrupted by the barely detectable sound of rock music behind her. Her grip on the knife slightly loosened which caused Jessie to frown. The louder the music became, the looser her grip became, it was just so distracting. Then she heard the sound of wheels coming her way, was that really him? She heard someone call out her name, it was indeed _him._ She felt all the pressure exit her body and her muscles loosened letting the knife slide from her hand and her legs give up causing her to collapse on her knees.

She heard a car stop behind her and the doors opening. Someone then rushed out and ran towards her, the person's breathing was rushed. She probably should have turned around but she didn't feel like it. She then felt someone's hand push against her back and a sudden breeze hit her. It was light, warm and nice yet it had a certain power to it. She felt as if a veil was lifted from her and she could finally see clearly. She looked up and didn't see a trace of Jessie, well not on the ground anyway. She then looked around and saw a panting and tired Ethan collapsed on the floor, Benny arguing with a taxi driver and two guys sweating and desperately looking around.

She looked at Ethan, her gaze asking for answers. "You were in an illusion by those guys" was the brief but informative answer. "Okay, I got it so that means...Wait that means Rory! Is he alive?" Sarah was beaming with hope and looking around like a lost puppy.

"Oh, so that's what we bumped into" Ethan muttered with his one eye closed as he pointed at the flattened Rory below the taxi. A second later that taxi was flying through the air and Sarah was waving Rory around like a rag doll, while cheering for his survival.

During this cheerful reunion Benny, now pretty confident in himself since he skipped the payment, cocky approached the two arguing guys, the red staff in his hand illuminated by the gentle sun that had just shown itself from behind the thick clouds "So which one of you hurt my good friend Rory?"

"It was clearly you man" the first more muscular and tired guy said.

"Yeah I mean he was just unconscious before you guys arrived and flattened him" the other shorter and skinnier guy piped in helping his friend.

"Well...you look like moose cock! So eat a fire dick! Wait what was the spell for that..." before he could finish the shorter guy was already charging him, intentionally slowing his pace, but Benny couldn't move a muscle. Just before he punched him Sarah appeared in front of him and took most of the impact with her arm before her wrist broke and the punch passed. It was still strong enough to knock him on his ass and blacken his eye though.

Before the poor guy could react, Sarah clenched the fist on her broken hand as it regenerated and smashed him in the solar plexus. She them furiously pointed at Benny, Ethan and Erica who had just flew there after escaping the taxi, saving both the driver and the taxi. "You..." Sarah yelled while pointing at them, not taking her eyes off the bad guys for a second "...arrived late and let those guys play with my mind". She then pointed at the bad guys who were cowering in fear. "You..." she pointed at the bad guys "...made me experience one of the most horrible things in my life, EVER!". She then turned to her left and pointed "You..."

Standing there was Jessie, who was munching popcorn from his pants and Anastassia, who had a girl whispering over her shoulder something along the lines of "Lady Anastassia the butter's going down, can I go change pretty please". Anastassia of course looked as if she pondered it for a moment before replying with a firm "Nope".

"You..." she stated while making a disgusted face at Jessie. "You quite frankly disgust me." Jessie then shoved his hand in his pants and got some more popcorn. Although to be fair he was wearing sweatpants on that day so he couldn't be expected to give a fuck about anything. But do not fret, for they were pitch black, as Sarah noticed.

But she didn't have time to ponder on details since she had more urgent matters to attend to. She turned to the bad guys, while closing her eyes. They grit their teeth in anticipation, sweat running down their faces. The moment she opened her eyes they tensed their muscles in preperation, though they couldn't help but gulp and with reason. The look on her face could only be described with one word: demonic.

The scrawny guy pulled out two swords and lashed at her, crossing them mid-charge. She followed suit charging at him furiously. Before the poor guy knew it, she was in front of him with the remainder of both his his swords in her mouth, ketchup and approximately 28 metal fragments seeping from it. The next thing the guy felt was having 27 metal fragments shoved in various uncomfortable places around his body and one metal fragment being shoved in an extremely uncomfortable place across his body.

His brain didn't even have time to register the pain before his head got shoved in the ground so hard that he wasn't sure weather the ground cracked or his skull, probably both. Next Sarah noticed his friend who was slowly inching away from them, his bulky frame not helping him at all. Before he knew it Sarah had both him and his friend by their throats. She then smashed their skulls together and dropped them on the floor. Her towering frame cracking the knuckles of both her hands was the last thing they both saw before their world got washed in pain.

The onlookers winced at the violent display that had started before them. Ethan who was sleeping, hugged his head to shield his ears from the pain filled screeches. Rory fainted dramatically, while Benny was on the ground touching the place where they had punched him, and staring at the sky, ignoring the fight. Erica turned around and barfed. Even Anastassia and Jessie had to turn their heads to the side. And then there were the times Anastassia had to remind Sarah that she needed them alive...

Several minutes passed and Sarah's rage calmed down. She was breathing heavily and looking down at them, like she was contemplating on weather to continue or not. But then they started pointing at something behind her and mumbling something from behind their broken teeth. She turned around and saw a huge projectile coming towards her at a high speed.

She clenched her teeth and with a roar smashed her fist against it, causing a gigantic explosion. Out of the remaining smoke the projectile flew about five meters in the air before it started falling. Sarah looked at the sky and as the smoke cleared she made out a shape. It was gigantic and it looked like a ship. Yup! Definitely an alien invasion.

Oh and she also noticed that her arm was no longer on her body and ketchup was seeping down. She should probably get some new clothes now that the sleeve of her black shirt was ruined was ruined and probably some new pants since this pair was totally ruined. She grabbed Rory by the back of the shirt and flung him over her good shoulder. "Yo, guys you wouldn't mind taking care of this right, me and Rory here are going shopping"

Anastassia looked at what she had, a seer who was sleeping soundly on the ground despite the loud explosion, a spell caster who was touching his bruise with a shell-shocked look on his face. Then she thought about her vampire army, the same army that usually got stomped by humans with stakes and minimum training. Finally she looked at her slaves and Erica, who were still dizzy from watching the fight.

She'd let Jessie deal with this, she was going to Paris for a small vacation and maybe looking over a few apartments just in case.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cafe near the center of Whitechapel a young girl was drinking coffee but her head wasn't really in it. She was just staring at it while it became colder and colder, unsuitable for drinking. The girl just stared and stared ignoring anything and everything around her. That is until she heard the bell ring as somebody entered. Now it wasn't the bell itself that caught her attention, it was the sound of the footsteps entering. She remembered those footsteps.

They were after all appearing in all her nightmares for the past week. They'd ruined her big break, like a messenger of destruction they'd appeared that day and taken what she thought was going to be not the greatest, but one of the best days of her life. She heard those footsteps coming closer to her, yet she never looked up from her coffee. _He_ did not deserve her eyes on him. She heard a chair being pulled back from the table in front of her yet she didn't need to look up, since she'd been tracing this person since he walked in.

"What do you want you old coot, if it's about a weather balloon I'm not interested" the girl spat out, not even looking up from her drink. She guessed he was a bit surprised considering the sound of his chair moving back suddenly. But no matter, the faster he moved away the better. The girl then had to listen to him apologizing to her over and over and making offers about how to repay her. She had to resort to gripping her cup at several points in order to prevent herself from causing a scene.

"...and if you would then please, please forgive me I'll give you a suitable compensation for the money you lost on this interview and talk to your boss and explain to him the situation to show him you were not the one in fault here. Plus I'll..." she couldn't take it anymore this bastard was talking to her as if he knew everything, yet he knew absolutely nothing.

She stared at her cold bitter coffee. Money? Reputation? Screw that! She'd had enough of this bastard. Before she knew it she smashed her hands against the table and looked that bastard in the eyes for the first time since he came in. Wait wasn't everyone looking at her? Wouldn't they recognize her from television? Maybe laugh at her? Ugh! Forget about that, the bastard was staring smugly at her and she wouldn't go down without finishing this.

"Money? Fame? Fortune? Did you seriously think that if I wanted this I would stay in this rundown town? Did you think I'm staying here for my asshole boss? For my annoying coworkers? For the old apartment my parents left me when ditched this dump? Fuck no I'm here for my dream. Because I wanna uncover the mysteries of this town. I wanna uncover the thing..." her hands trembled as she looked away from him and at the glass table "...the thing that ruined my dreams. Even more than you asshole! So don't you dare talk to me when you know nothing about me" Jenny then moved her hand to where she knew her coffee was and moved her hand so that it would hurl the coffee to where she knew the bastard was, but in the end she hit nothing but air.

She looked under her and the cup was indeed gone. She then looked at the bastard and noticed he was drinking the unpleasant cold bitter drink with some effort. Before Jenny could yell at him, he took a cup of coffee from a petrified waitress standing beside him and handed it to her. "Drink up! Can't afford you looking like half-dead after all." The guy said as he finished his coffee. "And why's that hot shot? If you don't wanna look at me just get out of here, all the better." She screeched in his face making him feel her morning breath. She was having an episode today so she hadn't bothered washing her teeth.

But the bastard just flashed an annoying cocky smile and tilted his head toward the window. She looked towards it and couldn't help but jump back at the sight of all the people piled in front of her. She got up and went towards the window. Looking up she saw a giant flying thing in the air in the outskirts of Whitechapel and it didn't look like it belonged to the military. Jenny drank her reasonably hot coffee and smashed the cup uncomfortably close to the poor bastard's leg.

Jenny approached him slowly with a grin that would give the eyes from his nightmares a complimentary mouth and smashed his pinky toe through his shoes with her heel "You wanted to apologize to me right Mr. Weather Balloon, well here's your chance. I want you to come with me and make sure **nothing** goes wrong this time. OK?" She glared him with that glare of hers that could take down assassins and stood on his pinky with about the most of her body weight. There was just no way he could say no.

So he didn't. The moment she got off him a smile appeared on his face and he gave her his hand for her to help him get up. She clicked her tongue but took the hand anyway. It was on!

* * *

 **And that's that! What happened to make Sarah so attached to Rory? What do the aliens want? And what can they do? Will Jenny get her story? And will those questions get an answer? Find out sometime this year or next one.**


	3. Is it becase you're a rebel?

**And as always, posting on scheduale. A big thanks to TiredOfBeingNice for beta-reading my chapter.**

* * *

"Riddle me this, Benny! What kind of idiots waste all their magic stamina in a single day, just to play 'Idiot-blockheads-who-have-no-clue-what-in-the-hell's-name-they're-doing'?!"

Benny grinned at his grandma as she scowled them; he totally taught her that reference.

Jesse sat at the side of the couch coolly, his arm resting over the back of the sofa. A "Blood Cola: 20% more blood" was in his hand, and he relished in the cold sensation. He had to admit, although not a raging enthusiast like some of his followers, cold blood had it's unique charm.

At the same time, Ethan swallowed a pill. All that social interaction and fighting and practicing and...dammit, did his head hurt! Alongside him, Erica was grinning and giggling like an idiot as she read some vampire erotica, a hot cup of blood-coffee in her hands.

Grandma Weir, however, was still very angry.

She went over to Benny and backhanded him across the face. His head hit the comfy sofa cushions.

However, he grinned and excitedly exclaimed, "She did the pimp slap...she did the pimp slap! I totally taught her that!"

Grandma went over to Ethan and grabbed him by the ear, making sure they made eye contact. The old woman passed her hand through his head like she was stuffing her hand through water. When she took it out, she was holding a dark, spiraling blob that almost resembled a mini-universe.

"This is your pain. It doubles every 24 hours, so you'd better hurry!"

"Ah! So we just have to get back in a day and I'll be at my present state when I'm back!" Ethan exclaimed, he jumped up in enthusiasm.

"It increases by the minute." Grandma's voice was, in one word, sadistic.

Ethan made a sound reminiscent of a squirming puppy as he sat back down.

Mrs. Weir went over to Erica and grabbed her mug. She then slowly poured it all over her. Erica stared down at her book, not daring to say anything. She looked over to Benny who still had the side of his face glued to the cushions and that dumb smile on his face.

She shuddered.

Grandma stared at Jesse, and Jesse stared at Grandma. He felt his soda shaking, and wisely decided to leave it on the coffee table and pay her his full attention.

She snapped her fingers and they all leaned forward, elbows on knees and eyes on the magical holographic projection-thing that was in the middle of the living room.

A projection of one of the aliens appeared. They were humanoid; as in they had arms, a torso, a head and legs. Though, unlike humans they were made of green jelly.

"With the help of my research, I discovered that the aliens wear protective gear around their bodies at all times," Grandma explained. "So in order for them to be defeated, you would need to break it with brute force, or pass through it somehow. As for their real bodies, physical attacks don't work on them so well; water works best."

The holographic projection showed a green alien with a glass of water above his head. The glass spilled its contents onto the alien and it evaporated into a green puddle on the 'ground'. Benny and Ethan both nodded enthusiastically, while Erica and Jessie tried to hide their enthusiasm behind thoughtful expressions. The nerd duo both lifted a hand at the same time

"Question!" they both yelled as they stared coolly at the ground. Grandma nodded.

"What do we beat 'em with?" Benny asked, the dumb expression still on his face.

"With your powers," Grandma said smoothly.

The boys both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, slouching in order to cover less space. Benny lost his goofy grin.

A snort was heard from Jesse's end of the couch. When they looked at him, he coughed.

"But if you can't use them for some strange reason, I can make you these."

Behind her, some leftover sand bent and shaped into eight objects. It morphed into metal, glass, plastic, and whatever else was needed. Half of the objects were guns with something that looked like a tablet on top. The other half were small cylinders, one circle being bigger that the other. Complicated patterns appeared on the objects, glowing a brilliant light, and then fell on the floor. Each person picked up a gun and a cylinder and sat back down on their chair.

The holographic projection showed images of weapons like theirs. Grandma seemingly grabbed one of the guns and fiddled with the screen. A projection of a lamp appeared, along with a projection of a wall. She fired at the lamp, and out of the gun came a small bullet of water. It passed through the wall, but hit the lamp, splashing against it.

Benny and Ethan, now over their depression, drooled at the sight of it. Jesse smirked, and Erica subconsciously rubbed herself between the legs.

Benny, Ethan and Erica raised their hands raised their hands and yelled "Question!" while staring coolly at the ground.

"Yes?" Grandma wasn't sure how to feel about this newfound enthusiasm.

"What happens to the matter present when the bullet appears in space?"

"Can we make the bullets stop in a specific position?"

"The matter is turned intangible, as was the bullet, until the bullet leaves the space," Grandma explained slowly, due to the drooling teenagers standing in front of her, "and yes you can make it stop in place at the specific time."

When she finished, they all collapsed on the ground in a collective nerdgasm, all of them shuddering with no control over their movements.

She looked at them for a moment and then looked at her projection, 'picking up' the cylinder object and placing it in her palm. It 'stuck' to it. Moisture built up from the surrounding atmosphere. It formed in a sphere of water, constantly rotating in different directions.

Ethan, Erica and Benny giggled madly as they stared at the new weapon without blinking. They all rubbed their legs up and down in anticipation — the three would need to change their underpants after this, but they didn't care.

They slowly moaned as Grandma's sphere of water grind its way through a 'tree.' Her left eye twitched. She snapped her fingers and the couch, along with the ones sitting on it, were suddenly transported beneath the spaceship. Jesse stared at them as they all calmly stood up as if nothing had happened. Ethan and Benny took off their backpacks, and they pulled out vests that each had twenty-four small bottles of holy water.

Ethan grabbed his gun and aimed it at the ship. His eyes turned white. He played around with the screen, and after each tinker with it, fired a shot. Eventually, the bullets of water formed a circle, and a circular portion of the ship fell. Ethan's eyes turned normal as he collapsed on his back, grinning like a madman.

Benny nudged Erica, his chin tilted upwards.

"Fucking seers! Am I right?" He let out a small laugh.

Erica chuckled and looked at the space ship.

Benny grinned happily and mouthed to Ethan, "She totally digs me"

Ethan gave him thumbs up and slowly proceeded to stand up. Erica helped him up and he nodded. She grabbed him around the waist and flew upwards. Benny looked mortified; he expected her to fly him up, not Ethan!

The spell master crossed his arms and glared as Jesse picked him up.

"Why do I have to save the planet with a bunch of horny teenagers?"

"Because you got your ass saved by them. Now move your not-as-sexy-as-Erica's ass faster so I can blow some steam."

"It seems to me like you blew something else earlier." Jesse smirked; he was taking his sweet time. Out of frustration, Benny wiped his hand off Jesse's. The vampire held Benny by the collar of his shirt. His legs dangled as he screamed silently in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Just pick me up!"

"Lick it of you damn dweeb! Fucking lick it!"

"You want me to lick you, you damn perv?!"

Jesse stared at him threateningly. Benny's eyes widened.

"Aaaaaah! Okay, okay! I'm licking...bleach...I'm — ugh, bleach— licking, see? Dammit, all of it!"

Benny had a heavy flush on his cheeks as they landed on the mother ship. He was shaking in anger.

The spell caster saw Erica and Ethan, back to back shooting aliens and he just lost it. He hit the interior of the ship with his fist in anger. A bolt of electricity shook his whole body. His muscles no longer held him and he dropped unconscious.

Jesse sighed as he took off his leather jacket and T-shirt and quickly fashioned them into ropes. His lean muscles sparkled in the rich lighting of the spaceship.

A hundred enemy soldiers dropped unconscious, all of them clutching the spot where their hearts would be if they were human.

Jessie took Benny's weapons and tied the spell master to his back with his improvised ropes.

* * *

(*****G*****)

* * *

"So Rory, wanna go get a bite somewhere now that we're done shopping?"

"Yeah sure, Sarah!"

They ate and chatted like old war buddies. They commented on the fighting, the strategies, the weapons. Some people around them picked up their words and thought they were talking about some new movie, and then left to buy themselves tickets — such an awesome story deserves viewing.

Eventually they reached the part about Jesse. Sarah shuddered; she was visibly uncomfortable talking about it. Rory sighed and racked his brain for answers; truth is he barely remembered yesterday.

"So Sarah, what kind of movies do you like?" He said, thinking of changing the subject.

Sarah looked at him questioningly for a few moments before asking, "What?"

Rory slumped his shoulders and lowered his gaze "Uh, sorry! I meant, like, movies, do you like them?"

Rory took in a sharp breath; he didn't mean to say it like that.

Sarah looked at him for a few moments and then smiled. "Yeah, Rory, I like movies."

Rory looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You like action-adventures?" he commented offhandedly.

"Yeah! Though before I liked supernatural-romances. But you know how that turned out," she joked, smiling as she looked down at her lap.

Rory chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah I really hate those movies; I mean they basically have little entertainment value." He threw some lines, hoping for a catch.

"Personally I hate horror, 'cause..." Rory started to laugh hysterically at her, and she smiled at him.

"What? I hate being afraid! Though I can enjoy the cheesy, non-scary ones."

"But," —Rory let out a few chuckles—"you're basically a living example of horror and—sorry,sorry—but it's just, you honestly scare me sometimes, and you're afraid of some movie."

Sarah pouted at his antics, but smiled. He noticed her body posture become more relaxed, so he let out a sigh, as he eased his breathing.

He honestly didn't know where to take it from here.

"So what kind of movies do you hate, Rores?" She leaned back in her chair. Rory followed her example. His mind raced, and like in a movie, it took him in a world with a thousand options that were buzzing in front of him. In reality, he only went through a few options. while making a 'cool' face that made him look as if he were constipated.

"Vampire chick flicks, I guess." He slouched a bit, unsure if he'd made the right choice.

"Yeah, I can see your point. Can't believe I actually liked those; they got me into such a mess, heh?"

She chuckled, though Rory noticed her expression was downcast.

Rory typed something on his phone and got up. He was instantly in front of Sarah, giving her a hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry for blowing the mood, Rores." Rory grinned as he helped her up.

"Yup. You're a pretty big party pooper; now let's go to go movies."

* * *

(****G****)

* * *

"Whoa! Sure is smokey in here, right guys?"

Jesse didn't concern himself with the aliens' reactions, as he had his eyes closed. His head was comfortably resting against a couch, and his legs were on a small table. He opened one eye and examined the aliens in the room with him. It was closed off from the rest of the ship by colorful glass, and had a small table in the center between four couches.

Jesse opened both eyes and laid his head on the shoulder of the alien next to him. It was armored in a white suit similar to what an astronaut would wear as were the other five.

He chuckled when he felt its jelly form stiffen beneath him. He intentionally picked to sit next to the shy one.

"So gentlemen, all of you in this room are tourists, you're interested in humans. You invited me here despite me killing off a bunch of your, how should I say it...fellow slimes."

Jesse stared at the alien in front of him, the only one on the couch opposite him. It was the one that invited him here after all.

The alien he was using as a pillow tried to inch away, but he just slumped down its body and onto its lap.

The one who invited him leaned back and crossed its legs.

"Those were mere slaves. Smart and strong, but slaves — kill to your heart's content," it answered in a robotic voice. A translator, Jesse assumed. His head slightly bounced as the jelly lap underneath him stiffened.

'A softie among elites,' he thought as he looked around. You could feel the aliens' snobbishness just by their body language. It was like they were having a competition who could bend their necks further up.

Jesse stood up, and with a smirk, walked over to an alien; who basically had its head tilted backwards entirely. Its green jelly neck entirely exposed to the elements as the armor wasn't elastic.

The vampire grabbed the alien's hand and shook it. It looked around confused as its jelly whipped around in its suit. Jesse walked back to his spot, noting that his cuddle buddy was at the very edge of the sat down and inhaled the smoky substance in the room.

"My my, I feel really great. What might this be?" He asked with his arms gesturing widely at the smokiness around him.

"A mind altering substance. You humans are very fond of those; in the form of drinks."

Jesse watched absentmindedly as the alien he shook hands with was enthusiastically shaking hands with the one beside him.

"Yes indeed, but I'm afraid we're more used to drinking them than inhaling them. How about we all have some drinks in honor of our planet?" Jessie proposed, humor evident in his voice.

The alien stared at him long and hard. Jesse noticed that the others were clicking around some small devices hurriedly. They consulted one another, nodded got back to the devices, muttered stuff to themselves and one another.

Well, except for the one next to him, who had to keep Jessie's hands away from its device and his arms from wrapping themselves around its body.

"Jesse Black."

Jesse turned towards the alien opposite him.

It stared at him for some time.

Then out its helmet came the most robotic laughter ever. It was a standard robotic voice saying a 'ha' and gluing it to a 'ha' and repeating them over and over with such synchronicity that it would make a clock jealous.

Jesse, overwhelmed with emotions buried his head in the lap of his alien buddy, laughed as well, the lap stiffening the sound.

Eventually he stopped.

He got up with the most serious expression on his face. All eyes were on him. Jesse reached over the table with his right hand and shook the alien's hand. He nodded at it, and it nodded back. He sat on his couch and watched as the aliens all stood up and reached left and right, shaking hands and exchanging nods.

One alien reached out to shake his hand, but he declined with a hand gesture. The head alien yelled something in their native tongue, and gestured for the alien to leave, which it quickly did. Currently in the room were only the light-headed Jessie, his cuddle buddy, and four more aliens.

"You know it's nice being on the top. For a certain amount of time, that is." Jesse crossed his legs on the table and spread his hands out on the back of the couch. All the attention was on him.

"Sometimes, it's nice being on the bottom. You, everyone around you; you guys have nothing. There's barely any tension between you — you're all equally losers. It's easy to bond. Sure, you don't have hookers and money, but you have best girl-friends and connections with the local small shots." The aliens had their elbows on their knees and were looking at Jessie through the visors of their helmets.

"And you can still treat people like trash. I mean, everyone that's not your friend is open for business." Jesse looked at the ceiling with a fond smile.

"Middle works for me too. You should try it. You can control your time, consume entertainment, create but still keep yourself grounded through work, and when you can actually afford something cool with the money you've worked for? It's the best!"

Jessie chuckled and buried his chin in his alien companion's back as he hugged it from behind. It looked helplessly at the leader.

"You guys...you came to study the supernatural, though you barely understand it yourself. Yes?"

Jesse used his demonic voice to pose the last question. Then he chuckled when everyone jumped slightly.

"We're doing research, and if you would like, you could help us supervise it," the main alien spoke to him in a robotic voice. The vampire on the other hand rested his cheek on his cuddle buddy's back, and stared at the painted window. He couldn't see anything beyond it.

"You know, even I don't really understand vampires; and I'm one."

He closed his eyes and bounced lightly up and down the jelly back. The armor was a little rough on his cheek but no matter.

"We're stuck in the bodies we had before. They don't age, and you can't do permanent damage to them. Our brains are the same; I am and forever will be a teenager. I'll never experience being an adult, _ever_. They say I'm dead; then why do I produce emotions, hormones, thoughts? Sure, I know the theory; it's the dark energy we get from blood. It drives our bodies and produces emotions and thoughts. Basically, it's the strings that drive us, puppets. We can move on our own, but when we're low on blood, the strings tighten around our limbs, and they command us to feed."

The aliens looked at him eagerly, gobbling up every word he said.

"If you're experienced enough, you can tinker with your own head; a scary thought. I've known some goody two shoes tinkering with themselves. Forcing themselves to help. In the end, they ended up needing help to stop the urges. No free will — just puppets to their former selves. You can even mess with others' brains, get some dark matter in there, tinker with their hormones, emotions, and thoughts. Like this."

He hugged his alien pressing its head against his chest. He stared at the main alien in his visors. Suddenly, it had his palms and top of the head against the table, bowing before Jesse. He let the dark matter inside the alien's brain disperse and it lifted its torso, straightening itself up. Jesse laughed. The alien started doing its own timed laughter.

Jesse abruptly stopped, and the alien followed his lead not a second sooner.

"It's sad, really," Jesse said with a smile. His vision was getting blurry and the room would spin every time he moved abruptly. He inhaled more of the smoke. "Being immortal, I mean. I'm a fucking teenager after all. Even with all of that experience, I am still a teenager. I end up dicking around most of the time — I mean, what's the point of learning something? It'd be useless. I've seen humanity improve; they have potential. If I learn something for ten years, there's someone who can perfect it in two. Everything's always going forward, especially now, it's hard keeping up."

Jesse sighs. "Most of us find something to ground us, as to not wander aimlessly. But the endless pleasures do get dull after ten, twenty years. Some find some organization with a motive to give themselves some aspiration. Some explore, or go on crazy adventures. I mix it up depending on the mood. Some time ago I even tried the dictator thing again like you guys; we do have something in common!

"But it's really the other vampires that keep you stable. That, and the locations; the objects. They're like landmarks. Always there, always have been."

Jesse chuckled to himself, his eyes not focused on anything, his muscles loose. The alien below him supported his body. The main alien jumped forward to laugh with Jesse, but he cut it off.

"God knows if Anastasia would've offed herself if I'd died in that explosion. Hell, she almost offed Morgan for some of her personal books. Good thing I had spares; except for that series she's always reading — _Dusk._ "

Jesse looked as the aliens shifted uncomfortably. He pulled himself up from his position against the alien's back, and got up to his feet. He swayed a bit before he took on a wide stance.

"I'm ranting. Forgive me." His eyes landed on the alien opposite him.

"As for your research; bravo. You've really done your homework. The head is a vampire's control center. ess with the head and the vampire's down."

Jesse pulled out a knife, and every alien pushed itself against its seat. It presumably didn't have as much to do with the knife as it did with Jessie's aura, despite his unfocused eyes and sleepy expression.

The lighting on the ceiling kept most of the room dim because of its weak light and the smoky air interfering with it. It still cast a shadow behind the standing Jesse.

The shadow of the knife slowly traveled towards the head of the shadow guided by the arm in a swift movement, from one end of the neck-part of the shadow to the other. The head of the shadow merged with the body portion until it eventually reached the ground between the legs. The head and the body now cast separate shadows.

The room became dim with a smoky substance. The light couldn't penetrate the darkness. Suddenly, there was a knee shoved in the main alien's gut and a weird pistol pointed at his head.

"I have a mother and father!" The response was automatic. Programmed. Some of Jesse's features became noticeable in the darkness. The lower half of his face which held a smile.

"Please, I beg of you, we will give you riches." Programmed. It was said quickly, but understandable, unlike his other responses which were all in monotone.

"As I said before: I've been rich, I've been poor."

"My parents." There was the familiar monotone. Jesse ear became noticeable in the darkness. "If I meet them, I'll tell them you were a great listener."

Shot.

The sound of footsteps resonated across the room. They were hazardous. The table's feet scratched the floor. Landings from high places. Suddenly the mist became thicker.

A foot pinned one alien on the spot.

"I have children. They'll cry if I die." Automatic. Programmed. The alien hadn't even stiffened at the contact, yet the voice was so rushed and needy.

Shot.

Another one pinned against the wall by Jesse's grip.

"I can provide you with countless U.S. Dollars, gold, or a currency of your choosing." The voice so calm and business-like, despite the trembling alien beneath Jessie's grip.

"I am old; let me enjoy my wisdom." Jesse grinned at the alien sitting in front of him. It steadied its back on the table and its goggles were firmly staring at Jesse's eyes. The response wasn't mechanical.

He hadn't touched it after all.

"Sweet dreams, old timer." Jesse pointed the gun at him with a soft smile.

The alien raised its arms and stood up with difficulty. The fog around them cleared, revealing Jesse's fully recovered head, except for an eye which still had a dark fog inside it, along with the dark fog coming from the edges of his mouth.

The old alien walked towards Jessie with one arm in the air in surrender and the other in front of him in order to shake hands. Jesse hoisted the gun in his pocket (don't do this at home kids!) and reached out his own hand.

They shook hands gently.

The old guy suddenly yanked Jesse towards him. His fist with a cross tied around it heading for Jesse face. Jesse put his left palm in the way. Water started to swirl at a high velocity in front of it. It completely shred through the costume and liquidated the slimy body of the alien underneath.

Jessie stepped over the puddle on the ground as he walked towards his former seat. He smiled to himself as he looked at the puddle beneath him.

As he walked his eye regained its form and the mist around him cleared. A bit of black mist was still gathered around his mouth leaking from the inside of it.

He pointed his gun at the remaining alien. His cuddle buddy. It hadn't moved from its spot, sitting timidly on the couch.

Jesse gave it a sad smile beneath the mist, it showed in his eyes.

"You were the best water bed ever. Though you didn't talk much, I'll miss you the hardest."

It raised its hand in a sign of surrender and gestured with one finger in front of it, indicating a need for time. Jesse nodded with a solemn expression. He didn't move the gun.

The alien removed its helmet. Underneath it was the kind of mask they put in front of theaters; sad. Behind the mask the rest of the humanoid's head was covered by bandages which continued down the body portion of its suit like hair.

Jesse face betrayed no emotion. He was just as ready to pull the trigger as ever.

The alien pressed a button on the inside of the upper body portion of the suit. The opening of its suit which stood above the shoulders opened widely, sliding down the alien's slender shoulders.

Jessie had a thoughtful expression for a second there.

The body of the alien was surprisingly human and feminine. Due to its transparency, underneath all sorts of tubes and shapes were present. It was like looking at an anatomical model in the slimy form of its body plastic bodies, like organs were floating, along with tubes like blood vessels running along its the whole of its visible upper body.

The alien stood up, the suit sliding down its legs like a pair of oversized jeans. It was looking at the ground. Suddenly something inside it moved, the heart. It did it again.

Jesse was on his toes, his muscles were tense and his mind was sharp ready to move at any moment. Still he stared with some interest.

He watched carefully as the heartbeat again and again, gaining a rhythm. The alien took a breath. It hadn't done that before. Jesse had, of course, formed a spinning ball of water in his other hand. The alien took a breath.

"Ha…," it rasped. The lungs were filling and emptying like a paper bag.

Jesse looked down at the suit. The alien wasn't touching it.

"Ha...! Ha..." The alien looked firmly at the ground as it made more and more raspy noises. The vampire chuckled and pocketed his pistol, the ball in his hand gradually dispersed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" the alien laughed to itself while looking at the ground. Its laugh was an attempted, but off sync, copy of Jesse's own laugh from earlier.

He joined her; just a vampire guy and an alien humanoid girl with a mask laughing together in a smoky room.

The alien stopped as did he a second afterwards with a spark in his eye. It nodded to itself and looked at the general direction of Jesse's face.

"Ai—!" It yelled in a loud voice, before shutting itself up.

"I," it said in a quiet timid female voice this time, "am the only one who did this"."

"This?" Jesse inquired. He tilted his body forward to better examine the alien's body from many a angle.

"Yes I wanted to be able to speak to you freely."

Jesse nodded as he looked carefully at the body. He poked it a few times, and it jiggled.

"Yes. Those robotic voices were indeed annoying." He shuddered all over when he licked his finger.

The alien unwrapped the bandages, revealing a green, sloppy—but stylish—female hairstyle, from the last century.

It took off its mask. Underneath it was the jelly face of Marilyn Monroe. Jesse looked more annoyed than anything.

"I found this form to be one that is universally appealing to a great deal of you humans. I was hoping I could convince you to talk in private using it. There is no need for privacy currently."

It looked directly at Jessie's feet. His mind clicked. Its gaze was avoiding all the slime he'd left in his destruction. Jessie shook his head with a small smile. Meanwhile, he was snapping pictures of the alien from various angles with his phone.

"These will be literal gold on some fetish websites."

"Yes this form is indeed entrancing. I chose it for this reason." A lot of blood (slime) was being pumped through the alien's body, mostly heading towards its head; especially around the cheeks. When he looked, it like that its face almost looked solid. He took a few more good pictures of it like that and pocketed his phone.

"To entice me in order to talk to you about a private matter — and what might that be?" Jesse walked past it and sat on the couch.

"You talked," it said as it propped itself onto his lap. The weight of the jelly felt outright weird on his lap. Unnatural; like it'd spill in all directions any second. He unconsciously brought his arms to the sides ready to steady it.

It didn't fall apart to Jesse's astonishment, and the alien laid its back onto Jessie's chest.

'This is definitely somebody's fetish,' his mind conjured up reflexively. He didn't even smile.

"You talked with experience, power, honesty — I respect all of that. Let me tell you our...people, for lack of a better word; we are mostly nobles. Rich folk. The ones that work for us are clones of our smartest and brightest. They're fed constant propaganda and lies the moment they're born so that they work for us.

"We've perfected it over the years. They rule, they invent, they keep everything stable — we stand on their backs and enjoy ourselves. I was going to tell you about how passionate I was to free them; how much their suffering pained me; how I loved every single one of them and wanted to bring them freedom."

Jesse looked at the ceiling trying to comprehend her fast slurred words. The alien sighed and looked at the ceiling, trying to put its thoughts into words.

"This is mostly a lie. In fact, when I look down deep inside inside myself, I can't find it in me to care about them. I mean sure, I hate suffering and slavery; death makes me nauseous and it pains me to know that most of them die of overworking. But honestly in an average day I couldn't care less about them."

Jesse's fingers lazily went over the body poking it all over as he made sense of its words. He penetrated the skin and rolled one of the thicker veins between his fingers.

"Bro, you talk about being stuck in the same body, yet you speak like you've experienced much. Me? I can shape shift into everything, yet my world is so narrow. Barely anything interests me. Life is great, I have opportunities...yet I can't seem to make an effort."

She was unstoppable. Though Jesse did chuckle at her calling him 'bro' — were they monitoring the internet to pick up recent speech patterns?

"You'll grow out of it, bro," he commented idly; time does work magic.

"Maybe. I just want to do something now. But when I start something, I lose interest. This is a big chance of actually doing something."

"You don't go out much, do you?" he commented, chuckling when she turned to face him only to turn back.

'When did I start thinking 'she'?' he thought. 'Must be the form.'

"Yeah, I'm not interested. I'm just taking care of this ship since it attacked the vampire population of White Chapel, says Anastasia."

The alien girl turned around and whispered shyly in his ear, "I can be your Anastasia."

"Nah, that would make it two too many." She kissed his neck, below his ear. He reeled back.

"You know this is kinda slimy...and gross...and probably illegal in some countries."

Jesse was staring at the black mist around them, no passion in his body whatsoever. She traced kisses along his jawline, making a trail towards his mouth.

"Are you actually leaving slime in your wake, or is that just the feeling of jelly moving along my skin?" She turned her body completely, with one knee on his lap and the other supporting her on the couch. She placed one hand on his chest and one on the back of his neck making Jesse shudder at the contact.

"Please help my people. Discard of the nobles, and I'll take the clones away to a new future," she breathed out as she pushed his head toward her, the tips of their noses touching.

"What am I; a classist? I see an alien, I shoot. No nobles, no clones, _no._ "

She shoved her tongue down his throat. It was like the pudding from his stay at Home For Old Geezers combined with the Scrape-And-Lickvampireathonl which always ended up with a bunch of lick fetishists storming the house.

Frankly, what his mind was trying to say was "You taste like human flesh pudding." He tried not to bite her tongue off as she furiously explored his mouth and pushed forward.

He pushed her off.

"I admire your enthusiasm, yet I scorn at your execution."

Then she turned into a puddle; saliva was apparently enough to do that. Her thin, plastic 'organs' and 'blood vessels' covered Jesse. He got up and dusted them off. Plopping a piece of gum in his mouth, he grabbed Benny from behind the couch and exited the room.

* * *

(***G***)

* * *

Erica and Ethan explored the interior of the ship. And by explore, I mean they destroyed everything they could. Ethan saw an alien and set his pistol on auto. Bullets of water shot at high speeds, one after another filling the alien's head until gushy green substance blew through its helmet.

Erica was dancing around a group of rapidly decreasing aliens shoving the spinning ball of water into them one by one in a dramatic fashion.

They were laughing and giggling and joking all the way through this, as if they were playing a video game.

"Bruh, these settings are whack. I can make the bullet go from tangible to intangible at set intervals. Cover me; I wanna triple kill!" Ethan was handling two of the guns; one for playing and one for fighting.

"Quit playing around, you hack. I thought we agreed we'd see who can get a better kill count." Despite saying this, Erica covered him.

"But it's no fun that way! The monsters here die way too easy — the best we can do is find fun ways to kill them."

Two of the 'monsters' looked at each other and huffed. They threw their weirdly primitive 'poking stick' weapons and stormed off loudly. Though, the jiggling of their whole bodies at every step really took a lot from the scene.

Ethan made a shot. The bullet passed through three aliens' heads, one after another, leaving green puddles behind. It finally splattered against the wall at the end of the corridor.

Ethan roared in joy and hit his chest in victory. Erica repeated his outburst a gave him a hi-five. They'd cleared the corridor. Though soon the real cleaner would come.

The custodian clone #6543 on Level 2.

The bros continued to the end of the corridor. They turned right, and the only thing in that corridor was a door to their left. Ethan touched the handle and his eyes went white.

And then he stumbled because he couldn't supply enough energy for a vision.

"Erica I think we should approach this room carefully."

"Like a surprise attack?"

Erica's voice was distant to him. He looked up and saw her standing on the edge of a hole on the roof of the hall.

"You attack from above, I attack from below?" Ethan's gears were turning. He was in the zone. "There's a room up there?"

He was quick to assess the situation. He liked the freelance quality of this corridor despite the weak enemies. He was really getting his head into the 'game'.

"Just a group of family NPCs (non-playable characters). They were all like "Oh no! Spear the children. Get it? Spear, not spare? Dumb aliens." Erica was all smiles. The seer chuckled.

"We'll time it so that you get in to assess the threat and I go in after you say it's safe."

Erica disappeared from his vision and he could hear her footsteps as she walked along the metal roof.

"You think I'm gonna leave you anything to kill?"

He waited. There was a lot of noise coming from the other room. Banging. Laughter. Screams. Ethan wished he could be a part of it.

So he fired a shot at the lock. The water bullet froze in place and became tangible. Ethan kicked open the door which sent an alien who had been trying to escape to the ground. He shot it and looked around the room. Everything was white. It looked like a futuristic medical lab. It had many circles that were a part of the floor, presumably opening up gear when a command was given. Other than that there was a surgical table.

On it, a humanoid lay, wearing very thick armor; as in it had a helmet on with a visor, similar to the aliens, and the rest of the body looked like some kids were playing sumo by stuffing pillow underneath their clothes. Only this humanoid's armor was completely white and bulkier.

Around him was the slime and armor left over from the aliens. As for the culprit, she was standing over the table and glaring at the humanoid. And he couldn't blame her as it looked completely ridiculous. He should just put a bullet in it.

Ethan shook his head. He'd almost gotten a vision, so something was bound to be up with this thing.

Looking at Erica's unexplained growling as she loomed over it and his own welling up anger plus the weird thing that was armored so heavily; there was definitely something unusual.

He grabbed Erica by the shoulder, but she didn't even register him. Getting closer, his own anger increased. Maybe it's a trapl something that feeds on being hit. But why the armor?

Ethan tried to move her but she wouldn't budge. She was tense, making and breaking a fist repeatedly in some form of stress reduction.

Then she punched Ethan in the face.

'A mind controller, that's what it's gotta be. Getting us to fight,' Ethan thought.

It should be noted now that Erica Jones had full control of herself. It was just that there was something inside her yelling profanities at her. It made her mad.

So she punched Ethan.

She knew the feeling. It was the darkness inside of her moving on its own volition — same as when she was hungry, only different. If hunger awakened her inner beast, then this awakened her inner bully. The dark energy inside her was stirring up, making her want to attack.

And of course she couldn't attack good old Roadkill from school, so she punched Ethan, who she knew could respond to her tantrums. She glanced once more through the dark visor. Her vision clearly made out Roadkill's face underneath it.

She clenched her teeth as not to bite anything. Ethan was already pointing a gun at her. She easily predicted the shot, moving past it and sent him flying with her fist, mindful to push him instead of hit him. Plus, if she chased him she could get away from Roadkill.

She charged him with human speed, but he moved his head to the side. The punch destroyed the wall behind him. He fired the gun and a stream of water shot out as if from a hose. She quickly moved to his side without him noticing. When she bent to punch him, there was a pistol poking at her chest.

It fired a stream of water, which went right through her until it materialized and made any movements impossible unless she wanted to break herself.

Ethan pulled his gun back from the stream as not to hinder it. He faced Erica, who now had a thin cylinder of water sticking through her chest and continuing upwards at an angle, making her stuck in place.

"Good thing that worked. Honestly it was all luck — I knew you'd attack me from a side, but I honestly had limited percentage of a chance in the direction I pointed turning out correct. And that's not even counting your three dimensional area of attack. Though I did do the programming..."

Of course he would gloat. He'd handed over her ass after all.

"You see Grandma made it so the moves in the gun could be easily modified. Like a code. Not that I've coded or anything, but I've used Excel and it's kinda like giving it some basic commands. Plus I can store the moves and reuse them, cool right? A magic artifact you can tinker with. Probably some pretty advanced stuff."

While he was gloating, Erica moved from her old stuck position to a position behind Ethan. She could fly at irregular angles after all, so she did. The mechanic behind the guns was that it fired water through surfaces. Intangible water.

You could make the water tangible or you could make it frozen in time. In both cases if it becomes lodged inside an object the part of the object the bullets are lodged in become intangible as to allow the bullet to stay in there.

If shot inside a slimy alien, for example: the bullet would replace a bullet sized chunk of the slime and directly interact with the slime around it, turning the alien into liquid goo. Then, once gravity does its job, the bullet starts to fall and the slime that was intangible in its wake becomes tangible.

The last part plays a rather large part in the time-freezing water variation of the trick. Like the other type of water bullet, the space the bullet occupies becomes intangible and shooting someone is completely harmless; unless the person moves. When the thing the bullet is stuck in moves, it doesn't move the bullet; it stays in place and part of the matter rendered intangible by the bullet becomes tangible due to the bullet no longer occupying it.

Say you shoot someone in the arm so the tip of the bullet renders a part of the skin intangible. If you move your skin against the bullet, you'll push skin out of the way and release some of the intangible skin, making the bullet even more tightly lodged.

For the situation Erica was in. If she moved to the left at decent enough strength she could free herself by destroying a decent portion of her chest (and clothes). If she moved right at decent enough strength she could free herself by destroying a decent portion of her chest (and clothes). Same with up and down. So she moved back, flying back at an angle so the only harm to her chest was a hole with the diameter of the stream of water.

Then she flew so she was behind Morgan and waited for him to react.

All this in under a second.

The seer turned around, his face a picture of shock. Erica instinctively went for the punch, but retracted it in order to go for a roundhouse side kick, as it was flashier. The distance from Roadkill was having a nice effect on her mind, nd she was fighting with more control.

'Here and no, Ethan Morgan. No people, no _nothing_ here. It's time to see what you're made of. Why you're always in the center of things? What makes you so special?'

Ethan got up, looking dizzy from the kick. His eyes were scanning Erica and everything in the immediate vicinity. He timed a bullet with his gun to hit the top of his left hand, which he then shifted sharply drawing some blood. It made Erica lose her focus for a moment which Ethan used to draw his other gun and aim it at her head.

The torrent of water went through her head, and then materialized and froze in time as it exited; thank god for laser pointers.

He hoped the shock on her brain would give him a second to shoot the person on the table. He aimed his torrent gun at the armored person, and in response received a punch to the gut.

Erica from the look on his face and, from the lack of sight in one eye, guessed she was not a good thing to look at at the moment. But whatever; she couldn't let Ethan hurt her dear classmate, despite wanting to dunk her head in a toilet herself.

Plus she still felt she would bite something if she opened her mouth.

Ethan had enough presence of mind to hang on to his guns like dear life as he flew through the room, crashing against the wall and landing on his butt slightly in front of the wall perpendicular to the one he'd been against the first time.

Distance meant nothing. Speed meant nothing, which at least prompted him to be calm and not to rush. He tapped the screen and pointed at Erica. She flew above what she thought would be his stream but ended up crashing into a wall of solid water.

Ethan had made the gun shoot like a fountain, and then froze that fountain in time, thus leaving few gaps around him; which he was currently filling with more water stuck in time.

Hiding like a turtle afraid to show its head — she couldn't blame the boy whatsoever; he was faced against a superior opponent and all that.

She stomped on the ground. It gave up and she fell onto the bottom floor. She moved to the spot directly below Ethan's shell. She thought of charging, but he would probably get her stuck with the water spear and she wouldn't be able to move.

Her head was surprisingly clear now. Did she really need to fight him? Nah! If she ended up hurting him badly, she could just turn him into a vampire and bully him into not telling what happened. Ethan Morgan is a wimp and a nerd, but not when it counted; which is why she was cautious.

There was a rapid storm of water bullets coming from the wall where the entrance to the room was. Avoiding them was like avoiding rain. She was fascinated at the intangible bullets that were about to freeze-hit tangible ones frozen in time, repelled off off them, and stuck in time right next to them. She got a body full of water bullets for her observation.

Her conclusion was that she wouldn't even consider eating meatballs for at least a week when she glanced at her body after escaping them.

Leaving the room would be a good option, but her body and mind preferred not to be turned into minced meat; plus the bastard had first fired at her as a distraction, and then around her to seal her off.

Not twenty seconds later and she was stuck between a bunch of water bullets, awkwardly balancing on one leg, her other bent in front of her, her arms on either side in mid jump and her head jerked backwards. A bunch of bullets were uncomfortably positioned inside and outside of her, restricting her movements.

He, of course, kept firing for thirty more seconds, which increased the amount of holes in her internal organs. It was as if the sea had merged with the air around her. The light reflected in an interesting way off the bullets; not able to penetrate them, making for an interesting light show.

She heard footsteps: Ethan had entered. Though, his footsteps stopped almost immediately; probably due to the lack of room. Not that his footsteps were loud — he had probably taken off his shoes to conceal his movements onto her floor.

"I'll kill the girl immediately, Erica. Then I'll free you." His voice was tired, but there was a hint of excitement in it. Understandable after such a victory.

"There's no need, Ethan. That up there is Roadkill. You know...from school? Didn't you notice how you want to dunk her head in the toilet the closer you get to her?"

"Okay." His voice was reluctant. He seemed to accept that. Probably making his conclusions about her actions.

"Why'd you attack me?" He was hurt. Yes, she had been slightly friendlier to him after the court room fiasco. She sighed.

"I wanted to see what made you so special. You got into this supernatural stuff while claiming you want a normal life. I got into it by searching it out and by luck."

Ethan was listening very intensely at the reason why he would need to beat Erica to a pulp in the near future.

"I am trying to live a normal high school life," Ethan defended. It was true; trouble tended to find him, not the other way around.

"Yet you revel in it. The supernatural — I seeked it out, yet I revel in the mundane. You seeked mundane, yet you revel in the supernatural. What is it in you that attracts the supernatural? It's not your personality, that's for sure; you fight like a regular gamer nerd that happens to have experience in battle. What makes you, you?" Erica had always sought supernatural thrills, yet she had too much pride to join the guys in most of their adventures as a regular — part of her other issues.

Ethan, on the other hand had never given much thought to it. It had started around the time he became a seer.

"Dunnol maybe my body? I'm a seer. You don't see much seers around in our rogues' gallery. Except the one out of two that attacked Sarah."

"Could be your status that attracts them. Yeah."

"So, are you still in rage mode or what? You look ridiculous." Ethan's fists were itching.

"Sure. You beat me fair and square."

Ethan tapped the screen on one gun rested in his pocket and then on the second. The bullets regained their link to time and gravity claimed its effect on them. Erica fell with a thud on the ground, water leaking out of her from several holes. The floor was flooding to about ankle level.

After she got to her feet, she suddenly found herself on the ground again as a result of a fist against her cheek. Water dampened her clothes as she fell. Then, even more splashed on her as Ethan fell, clenching his fist.

Something told her that he wasn't hurting that much, but did it anyway so she wouldn't be the only one going home wet. The dorky thing to do — a familiar feeling.

The thought brought a smile to her face as she stared at him, shaking his fists.

Ethan was a victim of causality, just like every person on the planet. He just happened to have magic eyes to go along with it and the right personality for the supernatural.

He glared at her, looking her in the eyes. Then he looked away, since he was not a fan of eye contact.

"Don't act like an idiot again, got it?" He said with a strong, yet out-of-character, voice. Really, he shines in situations like these. She went in to peck his cheek, grateful that she could be so forward to humans.

He blushed and pushed her away by the cheek before her lips could touch him.

"I don't want to inherit your idiocy," was his stuttered excuse.

She kissed her fingers and patted his cheek despite his flailing arms.

"Then I, Erica Jones, humbly thank you for saving my poor existence from a wretched life of ignorance, oh Great Lord Smartass."

Waving his arms around angrily he looked like a chicken.

"It's not funny! I could've been seriously injured."

"Say, I think you should get up — don't want you to catch a cold."

"Talking to you has already got me chilled — you're pure evil. Do you really drain your boyfriends like you say, or do they just die of frostbite?"

Erica was actually hurt by his insults but didn't show it; instead helping him get up with a smile on her face. She'd been thinking while they'd been talking on the ground.

What if Ethan's personality and body were switched? Where would his supernatural magnitude go?

"Say Ethan can you switch minds?" Erica said. That shut Ethan off from his rant.

* * *

(***G***)

* * *

Jesse had exited the room and was now walking through the surprisingly clean corridors. He gave a nod to the custodian, who was hard at work scrubbing green goo from the ground.

'Respect the ones that keep you comfortable,' he thought. He saw a large stage with a large screen at the end of it. It was showing nothing. There was a large group of aliens gathered there, like for a concert or a speech.

By the nervous shuffling of the people, he could tell that this had been going on for some time. He moved through the crowd, his dark presence splitting them like water in front of him. He jumped to the stage, the sudden movement catching everybody's attention.

He had his back to them, he'd made sure his Benny-bag was properly propped against the base of the stage.

Gotta leave these aliens with class.

He tapped on his phone with one hand and raised the other in a fist above his head. A beat started coming from his phone.

The aliens' helmets moved in perfect synchronization as Jesse shook his butt on stage.

Suddenly there was an explosion in Jessie's movements and his hips were a storm of movements.

 _"Shake that booty!_

 _Shake that booty!_

 _Shake that booty!"_

The crowd erupted in a roar. There were no aliens, there were no home players; there was just sexy.

 _"Hoe!_

 _Shake that booty!_

 _Shake that booty!_

 _Shake that booty!"_

He spread his legs wide and placed his hands on his knees. Shaking the hips with renewed power, the crowd couldn't help itself and let out a large fangirlish scream.

He was twerking.

In the room Jesse had recently left, the puddle of green goo that used to be Jesse's cuddle buddy moved. It gathered towards a definite center. When it had reached a certain mass, it started to aim for height. All the organs that were originally in the girl were currently traveling through the glob, searching for a position.

Still it moved without hurdle. 'It' for it did not defy itself with a gender, only choosing the human female gender to ease it in its quest.

The saliva had only incapacitated it for a short time. A smart move on its side, for the vampire was about to kill it.

It moved the table out of the way and put its palm over the metal floor that had been below it. Lines of light flashed along the floor in random patterns quickly covering the whole floor.

It was surrounded by a white beam and quickly found itself in the Commander's living quarters. However, there was nothing but green puddles to be found there; even on the central chair from which the whole ship could be commanded was stained.

Naturally the humans had already passed the first and second floors, which were for military and research. The Commander had been foolish as to insist for his control room to be here.

From what it could tell from the screens that surrounded the room, two humans were already straining themselves in trying to take away their test subject. Their reason for coming.

However this mission did not interest it in the slightest as it had other goals.

Its vampire was entertaining the civilian clones who in their worry had descended to the first level.

They were in a good state of mind to hear the message.

"Attention civilian helpers on this ship! I, the last of noble body, hereby declare our fall before the earthlings. We will now humbly state our surrender, giving the earthlings a large compensation for the inconvenience we have caused them. Earthlings I, a humble nobody before your strength, would like to ask you to leave as we retreat."

In the screens it noticed most of its brethren were consumed by the sway of the vampire's hips to pay its words any heed. Not that it mattered. The message was more targeted at the humans.

It couldn't take off with them.

It'd have to find a suitable home though. Maybe stage a crash.

It couldn't fight the home planet's system, but it could at least help the ones it had power over.

It swayed the part of itself that passed for hips; it though the vampire had nice moves.

Moving Roadkill was tough. It would be easier to just wake her, but it's not like she could feel much under that fat armor. Plus they hadn't bothered learning her actual name in order to properly scream at her; calling someone 'Roadkill' in a loud voice was just an awkward challenge for the mind.

So the seer and vampire didn't bother.

Instead, they came up with the genius plan of Ethan pushing part of his subconscious into Erica to partially control her, which in turn gave him enough lack of focus on his own body to force it into touching her without his brain screaming bloody murder.

However Ethan's supply of powers wasn't what it could be, and he lost control of this flimsy ploy after two steps. They dropped her on a floor at the same time; like a very unlucky patient on a stretcher.

They blinked simultaneously and picked her up again, this time they dropped her at an angle. She was then half a step closer to the door.

The vampire and a seer moved a step to the side, retaking their previous positions, with one at her head and the other at her feet.

Picking her up again, they barely held her for a second before dropping her slightly closer to the door.

Then they repeated it over and over until they reached the stairs. There was one set of metal stairs that led to the area between levels one and two and one set that led to level one.

Erica and Ethan looked at each other and then at the stairs and nodded.

Ethan went between Roadkill's legs and grabbed them both between his arms and body. He went down the stairs, with Roadkill's head banging the metal stairs with every step he took.

He stopped at the ground that was in between the levels. Dropping Roadkill's legs he went to the side.

Erica descended down the stairs. She took a position similar to Ethan's, with Roadkill's legs tucked between her body and arms.

With every step she took down the metal stairs, Roadkill's head banged against the steps until they were finally down.

There was something weirdly satisfying in bullying Roadkill. They already knew that. What they hadn't realized until now was that there was this one calm, peaceful feeling one got while both 'helping' and 'bullying' Roadkill. It was surprisingly similar to the feeling of being in 'the zone' as most people called it.

It was addictive as the couple could attest.

Erica turned towards Ethan who was going down the stairs with rigid steps. She shook her head. They were wasting time.

Erica hauled Roadkill's legs over her shoulder and started walking forward. She made sure Roadkill's head was dragging on the floor. Ethan walked beside her. They just kept on awkwardly glancing at each other as they walked back along the corridor they'd come from. Switching your body with someone else was a tough subject to touch on, even if they'd yet to come to an understanding.

They simultaneously froze in their spots. Erica looked at Ethan, and Ethan looked at Erica. They blinked and looked back in front of them.

Before them was a shirtless Jesse, shaking his hips like a stripper high on sugar and testosterone. How one could look so manly while shaking his booty on a stage in a pair of leather jeans, they would never know. Yet, no matter how manly something is, when a friend sees you doing something out of the norm, you're getting laughed at.

Erica threw Roadkill where the unconscious Benny was sitting near the base of the stage and ran to catch up with Ethan who was already at the front screaming his lungs off.

"Over here!" Erica yelled over the crowd as she held her phone up high. Jesse was more than willing to please and he got right in front on them and started shaking his bottom along the fast beat.

Erica, of course, had grandma enchant all her mirrors. Instead of reflecting the soul of things, like general mirrors did—which is, in fact, the reason why vampires cannot be seen in them—the enchantment made it so the mirror reflects the light around it and thus recreates an image of the physical body in front of it as long as there is light. Such innovation.

What that means is that Erica can make a video clip of Jessie dancing and send it all over _Whitechapel Book_.

Or not cause Grandma would be angry, since the vampire had promised not to do exactly that.

"Hey guys!" Jesse's voice was almost unrecognizable due to the loud cheering of the crowd. He was taking off his belt.

"What?" Ethan yelled as took a selfie with Erica. Jesse was clearly visible in the background.

"We gotta go! The ship is sailing soon." Jesse yelled. He threw the belt at the crowd and there was an uproar. Everyone shuffled to the side where the belt was and the gang had a free track to the hole they'd created.

"Jesse, grab the girl. Be careful; she makes you want to hurt her!" Ethan yelled at Jesse before he mounted Erica.

"What am I; some kinda animal? I thought I was gonna carry you, like, in my hands." She was not happy.

"Shut it, noob. Losers don't talk." He raised his hand, then he took it down. He raised it again and then took it down again. He then raised it again.

"Are you gonna slap my ass or not!" Erica yelled and slapped his ass.

"Ow! That hurt my feelings!"

And with that, they were off through the hole and soaring through the sky.

The clouds were below them like some carped. Erica flew down and let her feet glide along a cloud like a skater on ice.

Ethan stared at the sight for quite some time before talking.

"This is beautiful. Makes me wishful."

"You wanna be a vampire, eh, Morgan? Power boost and all that." Erica was grinning as she flew. She loved flying like this, but it was honestly boring without company.

"Nah, bruh. I'm basically an illusionist or something. Fuck that seer garbage — I'm in perma lucid dreaming mode. I can make an illusion of anything," Ethan said. He couldn't make an illusion of something far from his own experiences and those clouds were honestly amazing.

"Now get your ass down there — I find your back unreliable." Ethan slapped her ass. He couldn't hear the sound but he could hear the giggle. He shuddered in bliss. It was like groping an angel who had turned another angel into an angelic pillow and stuffed him into its pants.

"You're gonna start lucid dreaming soon alright. You know, those dreams where you're falling. Only, plot twist..." Erica spoke and her tongue moved like a well oiled machine. Only Ethan's mind allowed him to counter her fast speech.

"...It wasn't a dream," Ethan finished her thought with a grin.

Erica turned around and hovered in the air. She was slightly descending, as vampires can't really hover, but they weren't falling as Erica held him in front of her.

Erica gave him the sweetest of grins and he grinned back sheepishly.

She dropped him and soared twirling along the clouds blissfully.

Ethan screamed as he fell towards the ground. He couldn't concentrate. He was coming too close to the ground. Soon he was gonna get splattered on the ground below.

"Wet your pants, or did you dream you wet your pants?'' A voice said from above as a hand gently grabbed onto his collar and eased him down, gradually slowing his fall.

"Shut up." Ethan crossed his arms as they approached the ground. Erica just let him fall the rest of the distance.

She landed gracefully on her feet next to where he was biting dirt.

"You guys are down? While you were goofing off, I took the liberty of removing the girl from the confines of her suit," Jesse said and then muttered, "Before I took the liberty of kicking her in the face."

Roadkill was lying on the ground with a black eye, and Benny sitting on her stomach giving thumbs up.

Ethan spit out dirt as he stood up and faced Roadkill.

"We've got a lot of questions to ask you, Pimple-face." He couldn't help but utter the last part.

Benny and Roadkill were making the motions for standing up, when Jesse moved suddenly to where everyone could see him.

"Before that; we have some...unfinished business," Jesse stated in a tone that caught attention. Everyone looked at him and paid close attention. He started dancing.

 _"Shake that booty."_

 _"Shake that booty."_

And Erica, Ethan, and Benny were all strangely captivated by the movements of his hips.

 _"Shake that booty!"_

Roadkill started dancing way out of tact with Jesse, barely managing to dance around her and still make it look appealing.

 _"Shake that booty!"_

"How can something be so flat, yet so flabby at the same time?" Benny asked and Erica and Ethan just shook their heads.

"Okay, okay, okay." Erica waved her arms around and everyone stopped. The music returned from whence it came. "Morgan. You're coming with me," she stated and before Ethan could protest they were gone.

Benny blinked.

"Have fun introducing your new girlfriend to your grandma. You guys do need the info." And with that, Jesse was gone.

Benny blinked again and looked at Roadkill who waved at him with an unappealing smile.

Thankfully she was fast enough to stop Benny from gorging his own eyes out with his fingers.

* * *

(***G***)

* * *

''You know, Rores, that was pretty cool. I mean, you managed to call so many people to help. Normally it would have taken a day or two to make everyone forget about the aliens, but now we'll only need an hour or so.'' Sarah smiled cheerfully as she walked along the fields of Whitechapel next to Rory.

''Yeah, it's very important to work together and make friends — I saw that in my ninja show. I mean, the Council just doesn't have that friendship feeling to it and what does it do actually? The only thing they did ever was banish Jesse and run away; are we the only ones actually doing something here?'' Rory waved his arms around and ranted while Sarah enjoyed the scenery.

''Yeah, how come only the vampires on top are dicks? All your vampire pals are such nice people,'' Sarah commented idly. Rory grabbed his pen from his pocket and played around with it. He positioned it in front of Sarah's eyes and she closed them and covered them with her arms. Rory put on his sunglasses.

The pencil flashed a bright light. Rory pocketed it and Sarah removed her arms from her face and opened her eyes.

''Heresy. Even if they're dysfunctional. Even if they're bad people. I am a weapon in the hand of the Council, and I shall serve them vigorously as the Vampire Ninja,'' Rory stated seriously, which made Sarah giggle.

''The only one I'm working for is good ol' Grandma. I mean, with her help, we're way more effective than the Council,'' Sarah replied.

Then they heard a long wail. A sequel. Angry at the world. Defying.

They both sped up. Walking towards their destination at very fast, yet very human, speeds.

They saw it in the horizon. The point where the ship was hidden by a spell. A woman was looking around. Pale — typical for a local of the small town. She was dressed like a businesswoman. Brown hair tied in a ponytail. Regular sneakers on her feet. Her face was average.

She was angry and pulling at her hair, cursing like a sailor. A nondescript cameraman was with her. Camera pointed down. White basketball cap on his head.

The, there was the oddest of the trio. An old man with a black old-looking suit; something that had been worn a long time ago and had been pulled out of a closet. A stain on the trousers. He had a white beard, a white mustache and from underneath his suit parts of what appeared to be a cloak were sticking out. Whatever it was, it made his suit look stuffed.

''Two reporters and some old guy; be on your guard,'' Sarah whispered as quiet as possible, and Rory nodded. When Rory took a step forward, the wizard dude turned towards them. In the air, in green text the words ''Employee of Weir ;)'' appeared.

The old man winked at Rory, and Rory shuffled uncomfortably in place.

Wasting no time, both Sarah and Rory approached the threesome.

''We're from the police. Volunteers. You saw that aircraft, right? It was a film prop. Promoting a film. Nothing else," Sarah stated as she palmed a pen from her pocket. The camera boy glanced at them. A look of acceptance and understanding was on his face; good.

The woman on the other hand was staring right into and through Sarah. Uncooperative; not good.

Rory put on his second sunglasses on top of the first, and Sarah took the cue putting her own pair on. The woman's gaze did not become lighter.

''We have some documents here, regarding the spread of this information. If you could please sign them so that we can control the spread of the advertisement campaign,'' Rory held some documents in front of the woman and Sarah positioned her hand with the pencil above them where it could be seen.

The woman huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away; not good. This woman was not good. Sarah played with her fangs using her tongue. She gestured at the woman with a nod. The wizard dude took over.

''Look, Jenny,'' wizard dude spoke as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Sarah noted the name. Jenny sharply moved her shoulder and the hand fell off. The wizard dude still continued. ''I think we shouldn't''

'"You think I shouldn't," she deadpanned. "What's with the sunglasses all of you anyway?'' Jenny motioned with her hands towards Rory, Sarah, and then at wizard dude, who had put on a pair himself. The camera boy just held on the pen, waiting to sign some documents and get out of here.

''You wanted to help, right, Mr. Weather Balloon? You promised. Yet here you are taking their side!'' she roared at the poor wizard dude who shrunk under her gaze.

''Weather balloons. A prop," she muttered under breath. "And they wonder why I became a reporter in this dump hole with my grades — why I didn't go to the big city?!"

Her rant was directed to no one in particular. Her head tilted back voice raised towards the heavens. She was like a madwoman.

While distracted, Rory took the camera boy by the shoulder and flashed him with the pen as he reached for it. The boy, looking dazed, wobbly took the pen. He signed the fake documents, and went on his way after being told so.

Sarah continued where wizard dude let off. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and the woman froze. Was she calming down? Had Sarah shocked her? She put her hand on Jenny's shoulders, a comforting gesture. The woman froze. Sarah stood on her tiptoes trying to figure out the woman's facial expression.

What she saw made her cover her mouth in shock. Sarah was fast to remove her arm from the shoulder. Pulling back, she watched as the woman stumbled. She looked around herself. She saw the wizard dude, and saw the camera boy leaving. Absentmindedly. Uncaring.

Then her eyes fell on Sarah. They locked eyes. The moment their eyes met the woman screamed. Not something an actor could do. Not even a good one. There was this primal feel to the roar; a roar that caught Sarah off guard. Wizard dude tried to approach but the woman was fast on her feet.

In a second, she was running through the fields towards a nearby forested area.

Rory turned to pursue, but Sarah grabbed his wrist.

''We should consult Grandma Weir about this first.'' Before Rory could express his confusion, Sarah finished her thought.

''She's a seer. When I touched her, her eyes became white; she'd obviously had a vision. And then she was afraid of me and...'' Sarah trailed off while looking down.

That girl was crazy sure, but not bad. What had Sarah done in the vision to scare her so?

''Come on,'' Rory stated cheerfully. ''Strike team Numero Uno returning for orders.''

He started walking in an exaggerated macho-like way. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she turned to follow. She turned towards the old man wizard. Before she could put a word in, he raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture and looked at the horizon.

''You don't need to worry about taking me with you.'' He sounded tired. ''I already have a scheduled appointment with Evelyn.''

And with that the last of our heroes walked off, leaving the wizard to stand there and stare at the horizon on his own.

* * *

 **That was that. What will happen with Roadkill? What will become of Erica's offhanded thought? What's with the new seer, is she a plot device? A plot cyborg maybe? Tune in next time, maybe this, maybe next year for the exciting continuation of this story.**


End file.
